Equality For All
by Southernkid
Summary: Since the "Liberated Revolution" Bikini Bottom along with vast lands are under a totalitarian communist "Republic" where everyone is totally equal no matter the personality, nationality, or wealth. Seems perfect but, total equality can be very fragile.
1. The Liberated Revolution

Chapter 1: The Liberated Revolution

Borders change, we all know that no government lasts forever. But, did an underwater town in the South Pacific know how quickly this change would've come?

No they did not.

Before the Revolution, Bikini Bottom was a town in a country called Bikinia (A Social-Capitalist country like America).

As like many underwater countries practiced this government you can say the majority of people were pretty happy with the way things were.

Alas, due to the unfortunate wealth inequality and privileges to certain creatures a new "Workers of the Pacific" party was introduced to many countries like Bikinia.

Since then all Hell broke loose.

Fear is the best propaganda which is why in months rebellion after rebellion lands broke away from their democratic ways to a new "better" lifestyle.

An Equal Republic.

Better known as Total Communism but, we all know people fear and hiss at the thought of such a government.

SpongeBob and his friends were now living within the new government.

Finally a chance where everyone starts off the same, treated the same, and lives the same.

It's a perfect Utopia or that's what they want you to believe...


	2. That Happy Beginning

Chapter 2: That Happy Beginning

"Goooooood Morning USSP(United Soviet States of Pacifica) , todays forecast is a warm 76 degrees and partly cloudy... "

SpongeBob awoke to the sound of the TV, he hated the new timer TVs that turned on 6am sharp.

He walked over and shut the TV off.

"Good morning Sandy" SpongeBob shook his newlywed who was fast asleep.

"Dammit Sponge leave me alone"

Sandy rose from their bed and started to get dressed.

Things aren't the way they used to be, no one lived in their own homes because it would show signs of inequality.

Everyone had an exact government-approved home that was on a generic suburban street-grid layout.

It was perfect.

Sandy walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So Sandy what rations do we have left?" SpongeBob called from the table.

"Ummm well we have 2 eggs left and the rest I'm saving for dinner" Sandy held the egg.

"Welp! I guess we can split the egg and wait for our ration tickets on the first" SpongeBob looked down on the table.

"I suppose so..." Sandy warmed up a pan and got to work.

Ration tickets were a standard to make sure everyone got the same amount of food person in a household.

People could ask for a certain amount of food at the grocery store and the cashiers would check off the boxes on the ticket.

It was perfect.

SpongeBob and Sandy ate their egg silently for awhile but, Sandy broke it.

"So, whatcha doing for work today?"

"You know same ole' same ole' cooking" SpongeBob smiled at his wife.

"You Distributors have it so mundane us Intellects at least have a bit of spice in life finding cures and such." Sandy boasted.

The People were split up into four groups equally.

The Distributors are the businessmen who run stores and distribution centers.

The Intellects are the ones work at schools or science labs to improve and educate.

The Manufacturers are the ones who work in the factories to make everyday objects like clothing or food.

And The Farmers are the people who work in the fields planting and harvesting crops.

It was perfect.

"Hey its almost 6:45 we better leave thanks for breakfast" SpongeBob grabbed his hat.

"No problem sugar"

SpongeBob and Sandy walked to the car and was ready for a day at work like it was everyday.


	3. The Neighbors

Chapter 3: The Neighbors

SpongeBob walked out of the cooking kitchen taking his hat off, whipping his forehead with a rag and heads to the car.

SpongeBob's day is pretty rough being behind those steamy grills in elbow distance to fellow men.

He had always enjoyed his work back in the Krusty Krab but, this just seems... different to him.

_Hooooonk_

SpongeBob startled to attention not realizing the green light and drove over to the lab to pick up Sandy.

Sandy was in her ordinary government recommended clothing that they all had to wear.

In the USSP to promote equality the government made specific clothes for men and women.

Men wore a shirt and a pair of pants the same color and Women wore a dress in one color.

Mundane but, it works.

Sandy got into the car grinning at her husband.

"Have a good day Sponge?"

SpongeBob shrugged "Same as usual I guess...you?"

"Pretty neat actually we're working on a way to make cameras the size of flies" Sandy shifted in her seat.

"Hmmm... that sounds neat" SpongeBob stated driving off.

"Unfortunately so..." Sandy was taking note of her surroundings.

Through downtown the streets were different than before, everywhere you looked there was some form of propaganda especially the posters on the walls with a giant red star in the middle with a yellow pitchfork with the State's motto...

"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism"

Catchy indeed but, words like these put a bad taste in Sandy's mouth.

The couple pull up to the driveway and get out of the car.

"Hey how you guys doing!" Squidward walked up to them waving.

"Hey yall nothing much just same ole work" Sandy walked towards the door.

"So how are you and the wife doing eh?" SpongeBob nudged Squidward.

Ever since the Revolution people tried sticking together more for comfort and caused an increase in marriages.

"We're doing pretty well oh that reminds me today at the fields I snuck in some corn if you want any" Squidward glanced at his house to the right of Spongebobs.

Spongebobs eyes opened wide "But...but that's illegal "

Squidward rolled his eyes "C'mon I'm just being friendly don't be a dipshit"

SpongeBob shuttered just as Patrick walked up.

"Hey what's all the talk I was just going to take a lukewarm bath"

Squidward chuckled "You know there is a timer on your bathing right?"

Patrick scoffed and noticed the corn "I'll take that off your hands if you don't mind"

Squidward awkwardly gives Patruck the corn.

"Now don't tell anyone Ya hear?!" Squidward threatened.

"K well the factory tommorow ain't gonna work itself so I'll catch you guys later" Patrick walked across the street to his house.

"Ya I better get inside too Squilvia probably has dinner ready...let's meet up tommorow" Squidward grinned.

"Ya my place will be nice to talk things out" SpongeBob waved him off.

Spongebob walked inside his house to find Sandy at the table.

"Had a nice chat?" Sandy poured water in a glass.

"Sure did Sandy, he's gonna come over tommorow too"

Sandy glanced at Spongebob than down at her food.

"Alright I'll whip up something..."

The two are their meals silently and did their nightly routines quietly and went to bed.

"Sleep well beautiful" SpongeBob shuts off the lights and snuggles under the covers.

"Night..."

Sandy said a prayer in her head even though Religion is illegal now, she never wanted to forget God no matter what the State said about him.

The couple let sleep take over as they get ready for another same day or untill the unexpected happened.


	4. A Forbidden Chat

Chapter 4: A Forbidden Chat

SpongeBob was back in the Krusty Krab flipping patties as usual and annoying Squidward about his weekend.

Although he couldn't really speak he had a feeling of euphoria when all of a sudden a fire broke out eating away everything in its path.

SpongeBob was on the verge of crying waiting for the fire to take him as well then he heard...

_"Goooood Morning USSP!.."_

SpongeBob jolted out of his tragic dream and walked over to the TV.

_" Remember to work hard today folks! Equal is same and same is..."_

SpongeBob turned off that nonsense, disgusted by his dream he woke up his wife.

"Honey, its time to wake up again"

Sandy breathed out hard and stood up.

"Alright! you don't have to shake the hell outta me!"

Sandy got dressed in a plain purple dress while SpongeBob the average brown shirt and pants.

They walked downstairs and started their morning routine.

"What do y'all want? Sandy was obviously agitated.

"I want for you to relax you seem tense I'll make breakfast!" SpongeBob cheerfully suggested and went to the kitchen.

Sandy wasn't in the mood for SpongeBob's bullshit but was too tired to argue so she sat down at the table.

SpongeBob started singing a tune as he cooked, he usually wasn't like this at work only when he was at the Krusty Krab because this is fun and seems to have...love.

SpongeBob served the skimpy breakfast to his wife then himself.

As he was eating SpongeBob was thinking _" Why cant Sandy and I go back to our old selves? huh? We were so carefree and full of glee! All the fun is sucked out of our lives now like were some old-timer couple and I don't even know WHY!"_

SpongeBob awoke from his thought to see Sandy take away his plate.

"We better get going Sandy were kinda behind schedule"

SpongeBob drove along as Sandy watched the propaganda posters boasting their states motto over and over again.

SpongeBob arrives at his work putting his hat on and checking in. He arrived at his station putting out the food on the working station to make the food and distribute to local businesses.

"Ahoy boy-o how are ye on this day?" It was no other than Mr. Krabs who was also a Distributor.

More cheerful SpongeBob replied "Not to shabby Mr. K everything is just...the same " Mr. Krabs patted SpongeBob's back and went to work.

Ever since the rise of the USSP it took a toll on Mr. Krabs since he had to give up his business that he worked so hard on.

He's taking it better than anyone had expect it since knowing his greedy ways.

SpongeBob did the usual... Lightly cook food, package food, than send food to the stores. It was a very routine job which some might say is very easy but, can be a living hell when you're a creative one like SpongeBob himself.

The intercom suddenly blared out of nowhere...

_" ding ding ding 6 o'clock go back to your living quarters"_

SpongeBob rushed out of the building went to his car and drove off to the lab.

For giggles SpongeBob shouted out the window "Hey who is that beautiful creature trying to break in my car?"

Sandy covered her mouth as she slipped out a chuckle (Something now that happened on rare occasions) hopped into the car.

"Well y'all seem pretty perky...anything happen new at work?" Sandy grinned at her husbands sudden attitude.

"No not really just trying to be positive" SpongeBob glanced at his mirrors.

The couple once again drove up to their driveway seeing Squidward and Squilvia at their front door.

"Hey y'all how was your day?" Sandy gave a light hug to Squilvia.

Squilvia in her feminine version of Squidward's voice replied "A little of this and that y'know how it is"

The four walked inside getting relaxed with their surroundings after a hard days work.

"Y'all go sit I'll go get drinks! ...Squilvia care to help?" Sandy motioned her over.

"Why of course!" Squilvia and Sandy walked in to the kitchen getting to work.

Squidward awkwardly tapped his knees as if trying to find a conversation starter.

" So SpongeBob I never really got to ask, what's it like being a Distributor?"

SpongeBob hesitated for a moment carefully thinking about his job.

"Well in general I cook/clean food to be packaged and distributed to stores its a lot harder than it sounds though"

Then a simple questioned popped up on SpongeBob's head "What's it like to be a Farmer I never pictured you doing anything like THAT"

Squidward quickly stated " Its back breaking work for nothing you pick, plant, and take care of all of these foods and only Neptune knows where this goes since we get such a small amount of it...Pfffft dumbass government"

SpongeBob was a bit shocked at the dramatic change of the mood in the room.

"Hey, this government isn't that bad at least everyone has a fair chance"

Squidward stared intently at the sponge to see if he was joking or not.

"Oh come on SpongeBob even _you_ cant be that clueless right?"

SpongeBob didn't know what to think he honestly thought nothing was bad but, clearly not everyone's on the same page.

"Squidward even though this new government of ours is pretty routine its actually kind of worth it you know? I mean everyone has equal rights, no discrimination, and everyone gets fair share."

Squidward didn't hesitate his next choice of words "Oh what of course! Obviously we are treated equal but how many rights do we actually _have_? Lets be honest unlike me people here are getting brainwashed so easily it doesn't even count as a bar joke."

SpongeBob hadn't really thought of this before, "_ How much rights do we have?" _. SpongeBob remained speechless as Squidward continued on.

"Honestly I cant be the only one that sees a fault in this new State" Just then said the girls come out bringing sweet iced tea for everyone.

"Hey y'all sorry it took a bit long" Sandy and Squilvia gave the drinks to their husbands and sat down on the couch.

SpongeBob took a sip of his sweet iced tea "Thank you girls... and as for you Squidward you quite possibly are the only one because you don't think progressively like the rest of us!"

Squidward stood up angrily mocking SpongeBob " Oh whoa is me for not being a die-hard progressive like everyone in the this Communist empire!"

SpongeBob pounded his fist on the table shouting "Squidward! don't talk about the State with such harsh words, Traitors like you is the reason why perfect utopias like this never work!"

Squidward hesitated a bit and spoke softly "You have no idea how tricked you are, Don't you get it? Utopias are impossible because not everyone is perfectly equal and progressive as you think, It takes longer for some people to do things than others."

SpongeBob was slightly tearing up at such complaints against their perfect civilized State.

"I'm sorry Squidward but, you need to leave my house now."

Squidward grabbed his wife's arm "Fine! we'll leave but, last thing before I shimmy off...You aren't the sponge I used to know" and with that they left slamming the door shut.

SpongeBob was ticked off "Can you believe that man thinking he can say that about our government huh?"

Sandy just nodded not wanting to get in his way.

That night Sandy was in the shower thinking about the scenario that unfolded in her living and the words that were exchanged.

She feels guilty about her personal opinion about the government that no one seems to care about.

She takes a breath in and mutters "Squidward you aint alone..."


	5. Frightening Rumors

Chapter 5: Frightening Rumors

The TV blared without warning mumbling its daily scripted speech. This time a squid we all know as Squidward got out of bed with a pounding head-ache, getting ready for the day.

He walked downstairs to see Squilvia already making toast.

"Good morning Squilvia you're up early!" Squilvia glanced at Squidward silently and continued toasting

Squidward felt guilty for yelling at SpongeBob yesterday but he meant what he said.

Squidward sighed "About yesterday..."

Squilvia retorted back "There's nothing I wanna hear about yesterday you embarrassed me and don't give two shits.."

"Two shits?" Squidward stood up "I give way more than two shits about you! I love and care about you, I just let my blind rage get the best of me..."

Squilvia wasn't satisfied.

"Look I'm sorry alright? But I'm not sorry what I said only my temper."

Squilvia sighed "Very well it's time for work, I'm a little behind meeting the quota of clothes the factory wants me to make."

"You and Patrick both complain about the work of being Manufactures but I don't think anything can top my job." Squidward pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Squidward drove to fields just west of town (While the citizens lived north of town) he parked his car in the parking lot in front of a building reading "USSP AGRICULTURE FACILITY"

Squidward checked in at his post. " What is my assignment for today?"

A woman at a computer looked down at him. "Ah yes Mr. Tentacles today you have to pick crops at plot E and plants new crops at plot K ."

Squidward walked out to plot E seeing other workers already picking. Even though the Farmers seemed friendly Squidward didn't bother with them much.

Squidward got a bag and started picking tomatoes that were bright red as he overheard a peculiar conversation."

"Hey Bubba how yall doin'?" Bubba stopped what he was doing and greeted his friend.

"Purdy good, I got a half a bag of corn already, Carl"

Carl got serious and touched his shoulder "Have you heard about the you-know-what?

Bubba gave Carl a sly look "Uhhh well obviously not"

Carl talked softly "Well rumor has it that the government is making a new camera the size of a fly."

Bubba was not impressed "That's not shocking we are pretty advanced."

Carl rolled his eyes " That's not all, There's also a rumor that those things will be posted on our streets to spy on us...maybe even on our homes!"

Bubba looked up from his corn "What in the hell are you smoking boy?"

Carl started picking corn "Look I'm serious it's been going around the fields that those Intellects in the lab are making spyware!"

Bubba chuckled "Whatever you say..."

Squidward was in between confusion and shock _"What nonsense...Wait isn't Sandy working on a project like that? "_

Squidward looked at his bag filled with tomatoes at the sudden realization of how true this new rumor could be and best of all this is more evidence that he is right.

_"I wonder if Sandy knows about this rumor too." _Squidward picked up the bag and brought it to the facility.

* * *

SpongeBob and Sandy were in the car together driving silent as usual.

"Y'all know you didn't had to freak out like that..." Sandy broke the silence as she folded her hands on her lap.

SpongeBob glanced at his wife "I really don't want to talk about this now"

"Like I give a damn" Sandy continued on.

"You and 4 legs over there were acting like complete fools yesterday and I expect y'all to man up and apologize."

SpongeBob felt like he got hit by tank and he really didn't argue with his wife right now " Fine I'll be the better man and talk to him happy?"

Sandy smiled knowing she won "Quite"

As they do everyday the couple pulled up to their driveway and lazily got out of the car.

SpongeBob went straight to Squidwards' house next door and rang the bell.

Squidward came out looking exhausted as ever " Well if it aint the Sponge..."

"I would just like to apologize for yesterday I don't want our friendship being ruined over a silly argument"

Squidward stared at SpongeBob as if waiting for more words "Alright I forgive you"

SpongeBob jumped up in glee "Oh thank you Squidward so much!"

"Don't sweat it kid" Squidward suddenly remembered a question he had to ask him "Your wife works at the Lab right?"

SpongeBob smiled disappeared as to the randomness of the question "Why yes"

Squidward walked outside and closed the door behind him " Well I've heard a rumor today about their latest project..."

SpongeBob interrupted "You mean the fly-sized cameras, pretty neat huh?"

Squidward ignored his silly question " But here's the thing the Sate might be using these to monitor our every move like on the streets maybe even as extreme as our homes!"

SpongeBob laughed "Squiddy don't you think that is a bit extreme? I mean we should be able to still have our privacy"

"Indeed Mr. Squarepants, Indeed"

Patrick walked up to Squidwards doorstep not caring about their conversation " Neptune! Factories are hard it makes my brain sad how am I supposed to know how to work a screwdriver?"

SpongeBob and Squidward exchanged looks and SpongeBob spoke up "Its OK you're good at other things"

Patrick hasn't really changed since the new government but, at least this time he has a full-time job.

Patrick spoke again "So watcha talking about you guys seem really serious about something"

This time Squidward replied "Patrick, have you heard of the rumors of the Fly-sized camera?"

Patrick thought about this for a moment or two "Nope...oh wait there's one thing uhmmm as you guys know as a manfacterilliar uh manafatty...manafanaynay?"

SpongeBob corrected Patrick "Do you mean Manufacturer?"

"Ya that's the word... so, I work in an assembly line and I remember someone talking about tiny parts"

Squidward was curious "Tiny parts?"

Patrick grinned "That's what she said" Patrick started rolling on the floor laughing at the horrible joke.

Squidward rolled his eyes " Morons..."

SpongeBob picked up Patrick "But seriously was that true?"

Patrick got a hold of himself but was still panting "Ya that and the new order of camera/audio software coming up..."

Squidward smacked his own forehead "That's what we were trying to find out why didn't you tell us before?"

"Uhhh I forgot?"

Squidward held on Patrick's shoulders "How on Earth do you forget something eerie like that?"

Patrick just giggled like a toddler.

"Well at least some people are aware of how weird this is..." Squidward crossed his arms in frustration.

SpongeBob thought his words out carefully "It does seem a bit odd...Oh I know what we can do! Why don't we hold a discussion about this you know to clear things up and this is just a silly misunderstanding."

"Wow look at the mindless State slave being biased as usual" Squidward sarcastically clapped his hands.

SpongeBob ignoring the offensive comment " We can get Sandy on this too and maybe even some co-workers of ours and..."

"Whoa there Sponge" Squidward covered his mouth "Lets not tell everyone yet just maybe one person who we can all trust"

SpongeBob thought of who he trusts _"Can I really trust anyone?" _and just nodded.

SpongeBob put his hand out between Patrick and Squidward.

"Lets make a truce to stick together no matter what..."

"I like touching hands!" Patrick shook SpongeBob's hand and Squidward followed.

They all walked back to their homes as a military van drove through the streets blaring the States motto.

"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism!" "Equality, Humanity, Progressivism!" "Equality, Humanity, Progressivism..."


	6. A First of Many

Chapter 6: A First of Many

SpongeBob woke up before the TV today determined to not screw things up and finally listen to his pal, Squidward.

He told his wife about the meeting and she accepted without care at least that what SpongeBob thought of her.

Since it was the First of the month they got their ration tickets and could finally get more food in their barren kitchen so for the meantime he split a piece a toast with Sandy.

Sandy came downstairs yawning unknowingly to find SpongeBob with an already made breakfast.

"Oh Sponge you shouldn't have!" Sandy sat down at the table.

SpongeBob swallowed his food " Oh but I did! I wanted to help you out before we get more food for the month."

"That's right I almost forgot about our ration tickets so don't pick me up I'm going straight to the market." Sandy finished her skimpy breakfast and took the plates.

SpongeBob and Sandy hopped in their car and drove to their everyday jobs.

* * *

SpongeBob entered his work building and checked in just in time.

" SpongeBob me boy ready for another day at work?" Mr. Krabs was unusually happy today but SpongeBob didn't mind.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs got to their stations quick and started on their daily quota.

SpongeBob always had a trustful connection with Mr. Krabs like he was his second father and thought maybe just maybe he could invite his ex-boss over.

The Sponge pondered about this all morning until the lunch break whistle sounded and left for the cafeteria.

Every business is owned by the government so there is government food like at ordinary public schools and everyday it was the same food.

" Turkey slop and bread" SpongeBob sighed as he sat at a table across from Mr. Krabs.

Most people didn't realize or even pay attention but a monotone woman's voice from the intercom would ever so softly repeat...

_" Everyone gets same meal which means same nutrition and same health, same is good same is equal"_

The voice alone brought shivers down SpongeBob's back but, some reason what the lady was saying made a lot of sense...

" Hey boy!" Mr. Krabs was snapping in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Mr. K I was just day dreaming hehehe"

Mr. Krabs raised a brow at him but continued on " Alright Squarepants what's on your mind?"

" Oh nothing important..." SpongeBob lied.

" For Neptune's sake..." Just as Mr. Krabs was about to finish a State guard came over.

"I'm sorry sir but according to law practicing or mentioning is a violation of our code as it halts our progressive State and I'm gonna ask you to stop."

SpongeBob always had heard of threats and even arrests from the police but, had never seen it from his own two eyes.

" Yes officer" Mr. Krabs talked through his barred teeth.

Finally SpongeBob piped in "Well that was uncalled for."

Mr. Krabs nodded " Indeed boy-o, but you know times change."

started eating his slop with an obviously embarrassed and sulky face.

SpongeBob repeated a thought he had the day before _" Can I trust anyone?"_ .

He looked at Mr. Krabs and thought maybe with his old age and wisdom he can help clear things out with the rumor going about.

SpongeBob gulped " Mr. Krabs can I ask you something."

Mr. Krabs looked up from his food " Boy it better not be about how to get laid because I swear..."

SpongeBob quickly interrupted " No! no, no I was desperate but not anymore... Well you see you've probably heard about the rumor by now and I was wondering if you would like to come over and help me and some neighbors to see if this is silly or an important threat."

Mr. Krabs stared at SpongeBob as if he was a nut "Sure, I suppose Poppy can watch Pearl when she comes home from school."

SpongeBob grinned "Great see you..."

The "Back to work" whistle rang and the old pals waved each other off.

* * *

SpongeBob drove straight home and up his driveway. He got out of his car and started walking to his home as military vehicle started creeping up the street.

SpongeBob hurried inside in fear of the governments possible knowledge of their underground meeting.

_" Well I guess what's left to do is wait"_ SpongeBob walked over to the couch plopped right in the middle and turned on to the news.

_" Good Evening USSP this issssss Perch Perkins with your 6 o'clock news!" _Perkins adjusted his tie and continued on.

_" A recent survey suggests that the USSP has the BEST education system in the nation, way to go educators!" _SpongeBob smiled a bit at the news thinking what Squidward said a few nights ago sounding more like bullcrap.

Perkins cleared his throat _" __In other news...recent conspiracies and threats from surrounding democratic countries has forced our State Leader to up our military involvement in the streets and borders... so if you see military men wondering around they're hear to protect..."_

It was just Sandy getting their monthly rations.

" Hey sweetie...need any help?" SpongeBob stood up and walked over to her.

"Nah its only two bags plus our ticket aint filled up yet!" Sandy grinned at the food.

SpongeBob checked the clock on the wall reading 6:37 " Do you think we should head over?"

Sandy thought about this for a moment "I guess early is better than being late."

Spongebob and Sandy walked out the door and was greeted by the Orange sky transitioning into night.

The couple took a stroll down to Squidwards house, walked up his steps and rang the bell.

Squilvia opened the door with a blunt face "Come in you guys you're the last to arrive."

Spongebob and Sandy walked into the living room greeted by the eyes of Squidward,Patrick, and Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob scanned the room for seats and sat down with his wife " Sorry about the wait...we didn't know the time."

"It's alright" Squidward patted the seat next to him directing Squilvia.

There was an eerie pause as to whom will start up this illegal meeting.

Squidward took a deep breath and began the meeting "Well to start off we called this meeting because of suspicion of invasion of our privacy."

Squidward continued on " I'm sure we want to clarify this rumor going about and finally tell if this government is...as good as it sounds."

Spongebob interrupted " I thought this was just about the rumor not the State!."

Squidward chuckled "Don't be a biatch about it"

Spongebob huffed at the unexpected topic of this meeting.

Squidward cleared his throat " Alright now we need to solve this creepy rumor...Sandy um, do you know what the cameras are for."

All eyes looked upon Sandy for an answer " Well we really don't get to know the full story about what we are making but, I've heard it's just for protecting our freedom."

Squidward nodded and Mr. Krabs spoke " That doesn't sound that bad I mean sure it gives me the shivers but what real harm can it do?"

Squidward rolled his eyes " Mr. Krabs even I can tell that this government is complete BS I think the rumors are true because how is spying on us in our homes safe?"

Mr. Krabs shifted In his seat refusing to answer the question.

SpongeBob spoke up "Squidward you're doing it again..."

" Doing what? Stating the obvious?" Squidward replied.

Sandy finally had enough of this " Look boys, we don't want another fight and certainly not draw attention from the police..."

The Men were silent for a moment and Patrick felt like he should say something " So are they good guys or bad guys?"

Surprised at how non-idiotic Patrick's question was Squidward spoke up " Well this was an awfully short meeting and we have such few evidence... lets take a vote."

The group mumbled in agreement as they all gave their vote.

" I certainly distrust this government no matter how nice the package is." Squidward declared proudly.

" Well I TRUST this government I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing! I mean this is probably the first country to have total equality isn't that great?" SpongeBob exclaimed.

No one wanted to answer his question "Well I trust it... I guess." Mr. Krabs uncomfortably admitted despite what happened at lunch.

Patrick piped up "Trust"

All was left was the Women who sat quietly observing the talk.

" I'm giving the government some faith so Trust." Squilvia shyly looked to her husband to see the disappointment in his eyes.

Sandy twiddled her thumbs at the pressure of the group " Well I..." She looked at her husband who was staring at her the hardest.

She didn't want to disappoint him but, wanted to give her true opinion so she compromised " I don't know..."

Patrick yelled out " That's not an answer."

" Yes it is, it truly is" SpongeBob got up from the couch.

The group froze as a military van was heard driving through their neighborhood with the siren on " Someone is in deep crap..." Squidward chuckled.

" Don't laugh that could be us after what happened tonight." Sandy scolded at the Squid.

" Lets make an official promise that we don't tell ANYONE about this and that we should y'know continue this if needed." Squidward laid it out on the table waiting for replies.

The group nodded in agreement.

Squilvia gave a chilling warning " Be safe tonight getting home, the government is a tad aggressive tonight."


	7. A Domestic Invasion

Chapter 7: A Domestic Invasion

_" Todays high is 68 low 56 and partly cloudy so be prepared for some wind..."_

SpongeBob pounded the off button and walked in the bathroom. Sandy woke up to the ruckus and dreading for the day.

_" Boy is SpongeBob mad..." _Sandy thought as putting on her clothes.

It's been a couple days since the meeting and SpongeBob is still mad at Squidward for yet again bringing on a fight. SpongeBob walked downstairs to see Sandy eating breakfast with a plate of food for him.

" Thanks honey..." SpongeBob half-grinned at his wife.

"Mhm" Sandy grabbed her plate and went into the kitchen.

Suddenly SpongeBob shouted " What did I do?!"

Sandy slammed her plate down " What makes y'all think I'm mad huh? Its you who needs an attitude check mister."

SpongeBob was ready to blow his top but just breathed it out and brought his plate to the kitchen.

" Look I'm sorry Sandy I'm just still not over that day..."

Sandy turned her head to face SpongeBob " Ya uhuh sure...Well in that case y'all need to man up and get over it."

"I just don't know what's going through that ole' squids mind y'know?"

Sandy was a little hurt that indirectly she was insulted.

SpongeBob continued " He just...I don't know thinks backwards like we're back in capitalist times."

Sandy was shocked at the words coming from his mouth. "Backwards? BACKWARDS? Is that what you think of...them? He's not _backwards _he just thinks a bit more conservative than what is considered the norm."

SpongeBob raised a brow as walking out the door " Well our traditional old ways has caused a lot of crap in the world."

Sandy was deeply angered by her husbands comments _" But what about the positives? Did he forget?..."_

The couple jumped into their car and headed off to work.

* * *

Sandy walked into the lab and was headed to her station. The lab room had white walls and rows of private black lab tables crowded with different workers. Sandy grabbed a sheet of paper and turned white at the sight of _" Project Flycam". _She grabbed her pen and paper and started designing as slow as possible.

_"I'm helping create the loosed freedom of my fellow citizens." _Sandy realized what she thought and stopped designing.

_" Why does no one else see how bad this is? Why? Only me and grumpy ole' Squidward that's all?"_

She lost her thought process as she saw her hand shivering and continued on. She made her first model on paper and looked half-decent actually.

" Rows 1-15 meeting at conference room" A skinny blue fish announced. Sandy was in Row 7 so she collected her stuff and walked out to the conference room. She sat in a chair facing the podium with fellow Intellects.

The skinny blue fish cleared his throat and spoke " Today is our first progress report of the new project we have been working on as according to the State should include audio ware, camera, mobility, and smallness."

The blue fish touched a button on a flat table and a hologram connected to a projector for all to see pops up. Technology has significantly improved since the revolution which has been both breath-taking and horrifying to the people.

The blue fish continued " Now I would like all of you to send in models of the Flycam immediately through a scanner in front of you."

Scanners popped up on the seats in front of them and fish were placing their creations in freely. Sandy was hesitant about this but slowly and surely placed the paper in.

The blue fish looked at the time " Well before you go we have a message from the State about what great new things this project can help us do."

Sandy rolled her eyes and deeply wanted to get out of the room " Sir can I use the bathroom I don't feel very well."

The blue fish was surprised at the blurted out request " Sure..."

Sandy rushed out of the room to the women's bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She just there on the toilet seat taking a mental break from her day as she does at least once a week.

After about 10 minuets she walked out of the bathroom and own the hall to the lab room to see everyone is back. Sandy went back to doodling as she normally would do when feeling down when all of a sudden a siren from the streets were heard.

* * *

SpongeBob was at his work doing his usual packaging of the food.

"Hey boy-o got any pain medication me back is a killing me!" Mr. Krabs was holding his back as he talked.

"Sorry Mr. K you're gonna have to go to the State clinic."

Mr. Krabs chuckled "Well Poppy has the car today and it's gonna be a killer walking there and waiting in the line."

Spongebob dried his hands with a towel "Don't worry Mr. Krabs I'll take you there after work then your wife can pick you up."

"Thanks lad I..." Mr. Krabs was interrupted by a siren. The siren is whaling throughout city with its piercing screech. Military vans are heard rummaging through the streets as workers of all kinds come out of their work buildings.

"What is going on!" Spongebob screamed at Mr. Krabs.

The fish pack on the sidewalk watching the army men with guns and tanks marching down the street repeating the chant...

"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism"

Suddenly Spongebob remembered the newscast from the other night but people still seemed astonished at the number of soldiers.

The Protectors is not higher than the other groups, also known as the police or the military that is randomly selected by the Capitol around the USSP but mostly the Capitol citizens get chosen.

A man in camo no different than the others took his hat off and spoke " Attention Ladies and Gentlemen according to the State we are required to occupy and control the city for the time being."

A man called out "What for?"

The Protector replied " Suspicious activity of course"

"Lies!" Another man shouted out.

The Protector shouted "Who said that? Huh?"

Silence fell over the crowd as the Protector continued " As you know since technically everything is public property and the State ordered us to um... seize property temporarily and campout on your lawns."

A commotion of "No!" and "Screw You!" came out of the crowed.

The Protocter tried to calm the people down but the crowd got wilder and some men tried throwing rocks at Protectors.

"Mr. Krabs we have to get outta here it's too violent!"

Mr. Krabs looked at the sponge and opened his mouth but nothing came out as they watched the Protectors beat the rebels with the butts of their guns. Women and children started screaming as their bloodied heads tried running with them to safety.

"Oh no our wives and freinds! And Mr. Krabs your kid we have to get to them!"

Mr. Krabs shook his head "There's no time they are all on different parts of town we need to head home now!"

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs walked to Mr. Krabs house since Spongebob wanted to help him out "Alright Mr. K here you are do you need anything?"

Mr. Krabs waved him off " Enjoy your half day we ain't gonna have this again boy."

Spongebob walked a few blocks to his house walked inside and found his wife inside.

"What a day huh Sandy?"

Sandy giggled nervously " Ya but, didn't you find that kinda odd though, you know the State orders?"

Spongebob shook his head " Well no that's what the Revolution was for you know abolishment of private property."

Sandy raised a brow " What about the rebels?"

Spongebob waved them off " Silly protestors trying to ruin this utopia... some people never want to accept change."

" I see Spongebob."

Sandy walked upstairs to their room took out a Bible our underneath their bed which was obviously illegal even though she was probably the only Christian in the Pacific since it was a land religion. Sandy touched the leather of the book and smiled knowing she and Squidward aren't alone in their so called "backwards" opinion. She set the Bible down and prayed a little and just laid on her bed giggling.

_" We're not alone, Lord, we're not alone!... we still believe."_


	8. Warning In the Night

Chapter 8: Warning in the Night

_" Goooooood Morning USSP!..." _SpongeBob turned off the T.V as he did every morning irritated.

SpongeBob carefully walked up to his sweet wife who oddly went to bed early the night before then kissed her on the cheek. Sandy opened her eyes to see the yellow sponge she calls her husband and smiles.

"Good Morning...You're up early" Sandy yawned out.

" Yeah I know just had one of those nights." SpongeBob chuckled.

Sandy rubbed her eyes and proceeded to start her monotonous morning routine. SpongeBob got starting putting his pants on then his shirt and walked downstairs with his wife right behind.

Sandy got out a pan and then an egg to conserve their food resources and got to cooking. While working she was still thinking about the events of yesterday replaying them in her mind _" How does SpongeBob not even bat an eye to what happened yesterday? Doesn't he remember the frightening armory being presented in our small town?"_

Sandy woke up from her thoughts as she saw the eggs simmering " Breakfast is served!" She called out while walking towards the table.

SpongeBob picked up a piece of egg with his fork and shoved in his mouth with delight " Mmmmmm boy Sandy you sure are an amazing cook! It's a shame they don't have you as a chef!"

Sandy blushed at his comments and proceeded to eat in silence _" Could use some salt..."_

The married couple walked outside their house and stopped right before the car seeing a man dressed in camo on their lawn!

SpongeBob spoke up " Hello sir? What on Earth are you doing here?"

The Protector looked up from the ground and to the sponge " Fellow Citizen! Don't you remember the order yesterday? This Is public property as you can see some of your neighbors lawns are occupied by makeshift tents."

Sandy looks at the man intently as he lights a cigarette " Well y'all better leave before I kick your ass out!"

The Protector rolls his eyes " Ma'am I don't make the orders I just follow them OK? And watch your mouth missy saying the wrong words can get you arrested and I wouldn't like to do that so carry on!"

SpongeBob grabbed Sandy's wrist " Let's just go to work..." And so they went.

* * *

Just next door another conversation was taking place by the two squids we all know...

" I just didn't find it right..." Squidward quietly said as Squilvia took his plate away.

"Indeed it was strange yesterday but, you know how primitive acting the rock throwers were... I mean this is the 21st century for crying out loud!" Squilvia washed the dishes speedily.

" Ya it was a bit uncalled for but, honestly what about the Protectors they're one of us and the government is using fellow citizens against us citizens, it's mutiny!"

Squilvia sighed as she knows every mention of the State drives her husband mad. She walks out of the kitchen and out the door without a word.

" You alright Squilvia?"

Squilvia hopped in the car and adjusted her seatbelt " Quite, now can we leave we're almost late!"

Squidward nodded as he hopped in the car, put on his seatbelt and drove away. Squidward slows his car down as he notices cops on people's lawns though angered, Squilvia held his hand.

"It's for our own good."

Squidward inaudible mumbled while driving down the road. Squidward couldn't believe the so called "ignorance" in his fellow citizens though he was surprised people did fight back.

" Maybe we can do it." Squidward mumbled.

Squilvia raised a brow "Do what?"

Squidward didn't realize he said words aloud " Oh nothing sweetie just thinking."

Squilvia shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. Meanwhile Squidward was thinking _" Maybe I'm delusional or maybe just maybe there are others..."_

* * *

In the sweaty distribution center we all know SpongeBob is assorting corn in boxes in a rapid pace.

" Hey boy-o how it be?" Mr. Krabs bellowed.

SpongeBob glanced at the crab and back at his work " You know..."

Mr. Krabs looked at the sponge peculiarly " Something a matter boy?"

"Well something strange kind of happened today..." SpongeBob shyly replied.

"What might it be? You can tell your former boss anything!" Mr. Krabs patted SpongeBob.

" Remember that speech a Protector was yelling on the street?" SpongeBob stopped packaging.

Mr. Krabs gave another peculiar stare " Of course how can I forget something like that? It was a brawl for crying out loud!"

SpongeBob continued " You see today I walked out the door with Sandy as usual but, there was these military men camping out on our lawn!"

SpongeBob took a breath and resumed " Then we asked them to leave but they said its all public property and...and it makes me feel weird."

Mr. Krabs stood there without blinking an eye trying to pick out an answer " Lad umm its natural and uh it's just our old imperfect ways getting the best of you!"

SpongeBob was confused " Mr. Krabs why are you all fidgety like that? You don't sound yourself."

Mr. Krabs pointed with his eyes to a guard standing by a door installing what appears to be a camera.

" Ohhh how nice of them keeping an eye out for us!" SpongeBob awed.

Mr. Krabs fidgeted again at the sponges comments and the camera but whispered " SpongeBob we _really _need to meet up with Tentacles again."

SpongeBob yelled "But Why?!"

"Shhhh boy! Are ye trying to get us killed? Look we said we would continue meetings when emergencies come about. So Tentacles and I talked last hour and we're doing it again understood?"

SpongeBob just nodded since half of him was curious and the other half dreaded to do a meeting he finds it both boring and stressful.

" Fine we'll be there after work..." SpongeBob sighed.

Mr. Krabs looked over SpongeBob one more time and then walked back over to his own station to do his own dirty work.

* * *

The day was very sunny with a gentle breeze that made it seem perfect. Sandy walked out of the lab and sat down on a curb as she did about everyday. She's been having a rough couple of days at work which is strange since she always loved science. She pulled down her dress as it started to reveal to much and rested her head on her knees.

_"What is wrong with me? What would my husband think? He better not call me backwards cause I swear..."_

Sandy hit the curb with her fist and grunted, she hates these new mood swings that she recently develop but, unfortunately they're mostly anger and depression.

She just sat there looking at the street newly noticing the rocks that are held together by tar to make such a thing when a set of wheels pulls up in front.

" Hey beautiful!" A cheerful sponge calls out from the car.

"Hey sponge" Sandy hops in the car and they start driving off.

All was quiet for a while and Sandy as usual looked at all of the propaganda signs and even noticed some signs that looked different like...

_" Report all traitors, even if they're your family" _and _" Everyone is the same no matter WHAT"_

"Is it me or are these posters getting creepier and creepier?" Sandy questioned the propaganda.

"Huh you know I haven't really noticed those things, I guess you get so used to it your brain doesn't see it anymore hahaha" SpongeBob chuckled at the thought.

Sandy pulled down her dress again and crossed her legs "So anything special happened at work today?"

SpongeBob eyes shot open " Oh crap the meeting! I forgot that after work I promised Mr. Krabs we would go to Squiddys house. You up?

" Why not? We got nothing else to do anyways..." Sandy smiled a bit at her comment.

The married couple parked at their driveway, got out of the car and immediately headed over to the Tentacles's home.

SpongeBob noticed the tent was gone but, more important matters were on his mind. he knocked on the door and within a few seconds Squidward came out in a hushed tone.

" Hello friends please come in..."

The couple walked in to find yet again Mr. Krabs , Patrick, and Squilvia already seated in the living room.

" Hiiii SpongeBob!" Patrick waved from the sofa.

With all the work that is going on the two best buddies rarely see each other any more and every time they meet it gets slightly more awkward.

"Hey...hey Pat" SpongeBob clumsily sat down in a chair and Sandy followed.

All was silent as it was last meeting and as you may have guessed everyone was pretty shocked on how fast this meeting came about again.

Finally Squidward started up " Alright Ladies and Gentlemen as you may have known there was a very...interesting event that took place yesterday."

Squidward scanned the room to make sure all was paying attention " As I'm sure we all remembered what they were talking about and that we know what the immediate and indirect results were."

" I don't, what was those things?" Patrick questioned.

Squidward replied to Patrick " Yes well the immediate reaction was the brawl and the indirect was them camping on OUR lawns."

Squidward continued " Now I'm pretty sure we all know that what our fellow citizens, the Protectors, did was wrong and an abused power of the State."

" Let's not jump to conclusions just yet!" SpongeBob declared "There are reasons for everything!"

Squidward rolled his eyes at the sponge "State your points."

SpongeBob cleared his throat " Well first off the State warned us that the Protectors were ordered to do what they did, second our fellow citizens were the ones who started the brawl in the first place throwing rocks and such and thirdly, even though it even freaked me out no one owns anything so it was OK for the Protectors to use our lawns."

Sandy shook her head and Squidward retorted back " Aha! but you did find it weird they were on your lawn! That proves it!"

SpongeBob stood up " Proves what?"

Alas another meeting starts turning to chaos as people start letting their blind rage get the best of them.

Squidward licked his lips "It proves that not even someone as naïve as you could accept EVERYTHING! Haha gotcha!"

SpongeBob stood there in silence as he tried finding a comeback "Well...well oh yeah! You see that's all part of progression, which is getting used to something if you like it or not."

" That's the problem SquarePants! You can't force change even it is for the good of society. Silly boy! You have no idea!" Squidward shouted.

All was silent as the two fish stopped their own verbal brawl and sat down.

Sandy finally spoke up " Men! I thought we agreed to having more mature talks. But anyhow..."

Sandy had her confidence up and had her argument ready "SpongeBob, My opinion is a bit different than what I said before I..."

_" BANG! BANG! BANG!"_

The whole gang froze at the horrific sound.

" What was that?" Patrick whimpered.

_" BANG! BANG! BANG! OPEN UP, POLICE!"_

Squilvia started tearing up in fright "Oh Squidward go answer before anything gets worse!"

Squidward breathed in to keep his cool and headed towards the door, at the door he opened the door slightly and Protectors came barging into the living room.

" Oh fellow citizens please don't hurt us!" Squilvia shrieked.

A Protector rolled his eyes and started to speak " Are you Mr. Tentacles?" He pointed to the squid.

" Why yes I am and that's my wife...the one hollering on the couch." Squidward sighed out.

The Protector then went from calm to a bit smug " Well Mr. Tentacles! Care to explain what is going on in your home?" The Protector crossed his arms.

Squidward looked at his friends and back at the cops " Just a friendly get together that is all..."

The Protector chuckled a bit " Huh it didn't sound like a "friendly" get together when talking with Mr. Krabs on the phone."

Both Squidward and Mr. Krabs froze in terror at the words just thrown into the room "You...you can do that?" Squidward trembled.

The Protector smiled "Well us cops can't but, we were informed by our dispatcher..." The Protector took in a breath " It seemed you and Mr. Krabs were talking a bit to freely if you know what I mean."

Squidward shook his head.

" You see you can't technically criticize about the State because it would cause disturbance and then you know the equality crap..."

SpongeBob spoke up " So we can't talk about the government at all, even praise?"

The Protector obviously didn't want to deal with BS now but he explained " Praise maybe, but unless for educational purposes or rallys as our early founders believed...To keep such a beautiful utopia like the USSP we have to make sure...you know, not think TOO much about it..."

Everyone was confused at the cops speech but, Sandy was furious " So thinkin' is a sin now?"

The Protector sighed " Look fellow citizens I'll let you guys off with a warning since I'm annoyed as crap now, Please don't ever do this again...It's for your own good."

The Protectors headed out the door followed by a huge slam, leaving six members of society clueless and frustrated in the underwater night.


	9. Realization

Chapter 9: Realization

The sound of forks banging plates fills the dining room as SpongeBob and Sandy enjoy yet another scarce breakfast. It's been 5 days since the last meeting and none of the gang has really seen each other since.

Sandy still hasn't told her true opinion to SpongeBob yet as she is waiting for the right moment when he is completely calm "Enjoying the breakfast, SpongeBob? "

SpongeBob doesn't reply as he keeps on eating never connecting eyes with Sandy.

"SpongeBob?"

"Yes Sandy?"

Sandy rolled her eyes " Why do you keep ignoring me? huh?"

"Just lost in thoughts" SpongeBob replied.

Sandy stared at Spongebob for a while then asked " Care to talk about it?"

SpongeBob just shrugged "Maybe when I'm in the mood."

Sandy took his plate and went to clean up in the kitchen as she always did but, was terribly worried about her husband.

"Welp we better leave, I need a head start on my cooking anyways."

Sandy nodded and followed him outside. The day was beautiful with the sun just peeking out of the rooftops and the smell of the underwater breeze filled their noses.

As they were driving to Sandy's work SpongeBob was thinking about the other night as he had been doing for days _"Please don't ever do it again...It's for your own good"_

SpongeBob was so confused by those words _"Own good? What does that even mean?"_

"SpongeBob look out!" Sandy hollered

Spongebob woke up from his thoughts and swerved back in the right lane sweating.

Sandy looked at her husband annoyed " Are y'all trying to kill us! No wonder you failed the driving test so many times."

Spongebob just glanced at his wife "Sorry! I might need to go to the clinic I can't think straight!"

"You can talk to me about your problems, I'm your wife!"

Spongebob thought about this but was near the lab "Tell you what I might talk to you after work I think it's time."

Sandy smiled as she walked out of the car and into the lab building and Spongebob drove off.

* * *

All the way in the fields Squidward is planting seeds for new plants in a plot. He has been a big help to the farms and receives great praise but, only because he still doesn't mingle with others.

To keep busy he usually talk to himself _"Seeds are kinda funny actually, a little thing can grow up and feed a family." _Squidward smiled at the thought of a normal family he always thought of having _"Husband, Wife , a few kids." _But wouldn't dare do it in this type of government or maybe he would have to.

"Why don't you ever talk boy?" A man asked working in the same plot.

Squidward looked up from his work "I don't know, I guess there's nothing to talk about."

The man laughed "There's always something to talk about if you ask me..."

Squidward sarcastically thought _"Like I would ask..."_

The man continued on "You know...my grandpa lived on one of these farms."

"Aint that something..." Squidward uninterestingly replied.

"Yep I'm pretty sure it's about a mile south of here, I used to visit the farm as a guppy."

Squidward looked at the man and saw his eyes were a bit droopy and obviously saddened.

The man sniffled "All those memories went away when the USSP came in and took it from my family's name, and now strangers walk the land my grandfather owned..."

Squidward felt a bit moved by this man's life story and slowly got more intrigued with the story "I'm so sorry, trust me I know my house and art were taken away."

The man chuckled at the mutual understanding of change in their lives "So you know the State's birthday is coming up..."

Squidward raised an eyebrow at the man "It's been a year already?"

The man shook his head "Well our country Bikinia or at least this part of our former selves were the last country to be added in the USSP so it went by quick."

The man continued " It's been about a year for us in the USSP but, the country as a whole is I'm pretty sure almost 5 years old..."

" So are they doing anything for this celebration?" Squidward curiously asked.

The man replied "You bet your ass they are. I'm talking a huge birthday bash downtown filled with many sweets, cigarettes, and maybe even some booze!"

Alcohol was such a rare treat that no one ever got since all the wheat needed to go to the bread quota.

Squidward rarely drank in the first place and certainly never smoked " Well the sweets sound good."

The man chuckled again "Indeed squiddy indeed."

The man walked over to another plot to do his other set of chores leaving Squidward thinking _"That's awfully nice of the State to do that! But, there's go to be some catch...It's probably another propaganda rally in disguise."_

Squidward shook his head at the thought as he's usually right on these kinds of events. Squidward finished planting the seeds in the lot and went to his next chore, harvesting wheat. Squidward grabs a sickle which is a weird tool being a curved piece always questioned Squidward how people thought of this. He proceeds to harvest wheat mindlessly while arguing with himself.

_"Is the rally safe? maybe or...wait is it a trap? What about the Protectors? Are they coming on to close us in? "Close us in" Squidward you are a strange man."_

Squidward had a brilliant idea as he stopped harvesting wheat and pondered _"Maybe...I can open peoples eyes especially my friends'..."_

Squidward pondered this for a little bit that this would be a challenge to do but, nevertheless his gut yells out warning and fear that he has to show others. Squidward sighed as he has a couple of days to think this over. He grabs his sickle and proceeds to start up his chore once again.

* * *

"Don't ask questions just listen up!" A orange fish in blue clothes yelled.

The smell of sweat and oil are filled in the air as workers put together bits and pieces in the fast-paced factory. The Manufacturers examine the new project on the conveyor belt, empty bottles of Alcohol.

"Now workers, as you see in front of you are empty bottles that are especially made for booze." The orange fish looked at the crowd.

"Above you there is a hose filled with the booze that you will fill the bottle with." The orange fish continued.

"But, that's not all, underneath the conveyor belt you will see a large box of powder, By State law you have to put in a teaspoon of this powder in alcohol to make it safe for the people."

The orange fish presses a green button on the wall "Start"

Fish grabbed the hose and started filling up the bottles as they were told and without hesitation added a teaspoon of the powder to the mix.

One particular fat starfish was in the assembly line following orders like the rest of them. Patrick despite his low intelligence has been trained by the State to be more useful than he was in the past country and has really created great results.

_" This powder looks like fake cheese yummmm." _Patrick hungrily thought.

_"What is this booze the magic orange fish speaks of anyways? Looks like coke but smells like hand sanitizer." _Patrick wanted a taste badly but, sheer will power kept him for contaminating the drink.

"What are these for anyways?" A curious Patrick asks.

A purple lady fish turned to him "Patrick we told you seven times already, the States birthday is coming up!"

"Ohhhh yeah I forgot hahaha." Patrick laughed off his forgetfulness and continued working. The fish work at a steady pace taking bottles from the belt filling them up and putting the bottles back ready for the party.

Patrick poured the teaspoon of powder in the bottle "What is this powder stuff though? I never thought you put it in drinks."

The purple lady sighed " I don't know Pat, I don't know"

Patrick was really curious about this so he sniffed it. The smell was a smell that smelled smelly nothing Patrick ever remembers smelling.

_"Roast beef? Tofu? Bacon? Nah It smells kinda bland..."_

Patrick looked around at the sweaty people confused wondering if anyone is questionable about this substance.

Then it hits him _"I think Sandy is a nerd so she's got to know what this is!"_

Patrick once again scanned the room for any peeping eyes and "accidently" put it in his pants.

_"That kinda feels tingly hehehehe." _Patrick giggled.

He notices the residue on his hands and out of childish habits licks a little bit.

_"Tastes...like nothing?"_

He shakes off the questionable substance and gets back to work awaiting to get home.

* * *

Spongebob and Sandy are driving home in the usual manner, Spongebob just driving and Sandy looking at the propaganda posters.

_"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism." _and the brand new one _" Honor States birthday downtown this Saturday no work for all!"_

Sandy smiled at the new poster " Finally we get a time to relax and have fun!"

Spongebob grinned "Yeah I know I found out about it at work, I've been dying to get a day off!"

Sandy put her hand on SpongeBob's leg "You still remember that promise this mornin'?"

"It wasn't a promise I said maybe...and I'm not up to it..." Spongebob told the truth to his dear wife.

"Oh come on! I was goin' to tell you about what I was about to say the other night!" Sandy ranted.

"Look I would love to hear it but, I really just want to put politics in the backseat for now and focus on us OK?"

Sandy was rather pleased with his answer, and the fact he is showing a bit of his old self.

"Sounds wonderful" Sandy replied cheerfully.

They soon end up at their unoriginal home and get out of the car stretching.

"These work days really put a strain on your back don't day Sandy?"

Sandy giggled "Oh Lord yes! I'm in need for a warm bath!"

"Uh Sandy hahaha you said...you know" Spongebob nervously giggled.

"Oh crap! that...that was an accident!" Sandy seriously said.

Sandy looked around for any signs of cops but after a few minuets relief fell upon her. Unexpectantly they hear screaming down the street and notice Squidward rushing over to their driveway.

"Squidward calm down! What's up?" Spongebob questioned.

The squid panted as he told the couple about the party.

"Squidward everyone knows! It sounds kinda great having a day off work!" Spongebob chuckled.

Squidward didn't expect the calm reactions "Oh well...I have a bad feeling about it."

Spongebob rolled his eyes "What is with you and always ruining the fun? The State is doing a really good thing!"

_"Here we go again..." _Sandy thought.

"Look I agree all the free food, drinks, and no work sounds like a blast but, my gut finds it odd like a premonition or something." Squidward explained.

Spongebob shook his head "That's probably just gas."

Spongebob and Sandy laughed at the remark as Squidward started to blush out of embarrassment.

"Just you wait, Squarepants" Squidward snarled.

Spongebob laughed off Squidwards threat "Wait for what?"

Before Squidward could answer a car pulled up across the street into Patricks' driveway and out came the dopey little sea star. Patrick saw the three and wobbled over like he was wearing a loaded diaper.

Squidward busted out laughing "Oh boy Pat! Did you crap those pants or something?"

Patrick ignored the comment and went over to Sandy "You're a nerd right?"

Sandy looked at Patrick offended " Are you asking to be slapped?"

"No no! I mean you do smart stuff right?" Patrick shifted his pants.

Sandy was disgusted by the shifting of the pants and was afraid to answer "I suppose so."

"Well great! cause I got something in my pants to show you!" Patrick giggled.

"WHOA! Patrick what in the hell are you doing?" Spongebob bellowed.

"I'm a married woman!" Sandy raged.

"Ahh don't kill me! I'm talking about the powder!" Patrick screamed.

Sandy looked at the starfish questionably "Um what kind of powder?"

Patrick proceeds to pull out the powder from his pants waiting for an answer.

"So what is it? We have to put it in drinks at the factory!" Patrick questioned.

Sandy touched the powder and looked at it closely smelling it just a bit but not too much as it could be deadly.

"You know Pat I've probably seen this but just don't remember it, Sometimes I bring lab supplies home to finish up projects so I'll see what I can do."

The four walk in the Squarepants house and all sit in the living room while Sandy goes examine the powder with her microscope and test tubes.

"So how are things Pat?" Spongebob asked randomly.

Patrick looked at his long term friend "Is this a trick question?"

"You can be a complete idiot sometimes, Patrick" Squidward commented.

"Well I'm absolutely offended" Patrick scoffed.

"Please don't be that guy..." Squidward begged.

"Squidward don't talk to him like that! He's a bit slow but still a great friend!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Squidward rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling while Patrick started picking his belly button.

Sandy was intently concentrating on this powder _"Why do I feel like I've seen this before? Why is the State using this? Wait."_

"Patrick what drinks were the powder for" Sandy questioned out of the blue.

Patrick took away attention from his belly button and to the squirrel "Uh I think it was alcohol"

Sandy looked back at the powder and to then to the men "I know what it is"

Spongebob looked at Sandy cautiously "Well what?"

Sandy walked over to the couch and sat "Scopolamine that's what"

Squidward got annoyed "Care to explain?"

Sandy sighed and explained "Well at first I thought it was cocaine or some hard drug like that but it had a different ingredient to it. Also known as Devils Breath, that drug is a truth serum."

Sandy looked like she was about to cry "Humans on land use it to get information out of people or to become a mindless zombie, which means no free will."

She continued "It can be blown in your face and your immediately mindless or in this case orally."

Squidward grunted "Why would the State do that? Everyone including Spongedork and tubby are already mindless zombies to the State."

Spongebob pierced his eyes at Squidward and Sandy continued "Well it makes sense! Because people like you and me exist and the government wants everyone to conform! So what better way than free booze?"

Spongebob was shocked "Sandy you're a traitor too?!"

Sandy didn't realize what she had said "Yes SpongeBob that's what I was trying to tell you all this time but I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I guess I can live with it." SpongeBob fake smiles.

"So SquarePants do you still trust your utopia?" Squidward asked.

"Well if my dear wife is a traitor than I am too."


	10. Pick n' Choose

** A/N: A small side story is involved here just to clarify.**

Chapter 10: Pick n' Choose

Down in the Intellect side of town a State school is near the end of the day. In an average classroom a young teacher is instructing a class about world history.

"So Communism was thought of by a man named Karl Marx and was later carried on in real government by Lenin."

The teacher continued "Then a man named Stalin came to power after Lenins' death and made Soviet Union to a dictatorship."

_"This is sooooo lame" _A big gray whale in the back of the room thought.

Children ages 5 to 18 are required to go to public school that is controlled by the national department of education directly.

Pearl is now 18 and is almost done with school after that the students are required to take a test to predict their future careers.

The teacher smiles at the class "Now since you are all seniors it's time to prep for the careers test!"

Pearl hasn't really had a goal of what her future would hold she always wanted to be an actress or a designer but none of that is offered anymore.

"Well thanks to the new school standards, since no one is a higher rank than others you all will have an equal shot at your goal!" The teacher cheered.

_"Whatever! Why do you keep repeating that?" _Pearl mentally whined.

"As you know our four groups not counting Protectors as the Capitol chooses random people for the job no matter skill, I want all of you to pick a group and try your hardest to focus on those strong suits!"

Pearl got nervous, her friends all knew what they wanted to do and she felt alone because she has yet met a decision. The teacher starts calling out children's names to know what their goal is so she can work with them before the test.

"Harrington?"

"Manufacturer!"

"Westcott?"

"Intellect totes!"

"Krabs?"

Pearl froze in her seat she had o make a decision now but was afraid of the getting the wrong one "Undecided? Is that a thing?"

The whole class laid their eyes on the big whale including the teacher "Well this is just a goal, the test technically decides so for now its OK."

A wave of relief fell upon Pearl she didn't have to worry about her life until the test chooses for her.

One of Pearls friends turned to face her "Pearl! What was that?"

Pearl rolled her eyes "I want to be an actress! Not be in some smelly field, factory, store, or school!"

"I can't even, Pearl!"

"Get off my case girl! Would ya?"

The friend crossed her arms "We've been on this planet for 18 years and in this new nation for 1 you should have been prepared!"

Pearl started raising her fists "Oh when did you ever care about school anyways? We're like teenagers!"

"Grow up Pearl!"

Pearl turned her back on her friend and looked at the door _"I just wanna go home."_

"Girls, soon y'all be women contributing to this perfect society stop acting like some toddlers!"

"Yes ma'am" The girls replied.

The teacher glanced at Pearl especially then proceeded pack up then followed the students. Usually as any basic teenage girl, Pearl would go chatting for the next minuet but, today is different.

_"What do I wanna be? What should be my goal? I just wanna act."_

One boy leans over his desk to Pearls' "Why did you choose Undecided? All you had to do was choose one of the four."

Pearl got furious "It's because the whole system is stupid! Kk? Like I don't wanna do that crappy work."

The boy laughs "Who thinks like that anymore?"

"Many fish do ya piece of turd."

The boy chuckles again " You might be on the watch list now."

Pearl shifted her eyes to the ceiling "As if, I'm just a teenage girl."

"Ok think what you want! I won't tell the cops." The boy winks at her.

The boy turns to a group of friends leaving Pearl to herself.

The bell rings and Pearl alone walks down the hallway. She notices people looking at her strangely and whispering in each other's ears.

"What an outcast!" One kid giggles.

"Still hasn't gotten over it!" Yells another.

"I can't believe in this day in age there's still people who can't accept change yet!" A girl hollers.

_"Are they talking about me? Is it because I just said undecided? What salty people."_

Fish started crowding around her slowly blocking the exit.

"I can't believe Pearl would be one of them!" A girl judges.

"Be one of what?" Pearl asks the crowd.

"Has she lost her common sense?"

"The ignorance is strong with this one!"

"Uneducated swine."

Pearl started hyperventilating at the crowds harsh comments.

"Let me through people!" Pearl screams.

_"What is going on? No one was ever like this until now! Is the world mad!?"_

Pearl starts shoving fish out of her way thanks to her big size and finally catches the door.

As Pearl leaves the school a kid shouts from the crowd "Backwards!"

She couldn't believe her classmates on how they treated her, she just gave her own opinion. _"I mean honestly did some nuclear explosion happen at a certain point? 'Cause I remember teens like me wanting to be like football players, chefs, actors, and politicians!"_

_ " And like what did backwards mean anyways? Like I am racist? But I'm not though...fish suck."_

Pearl traveled through the streets avoiding people's glances and hurryingly crossing streets. She looks up and down at the posters hanging on the walls of buildings then cringing at the eerie feeling they give her. She finally hits the suburbs and turns right onto her street panting from the many miles walk. She walked into her house alone as she always did, walked up stairs to her room and relaxed on her bed.

_"And to think I was popular..."_

* * *

The sky is partly cloudy and a mild wind blows through the streets as a cars zooms to the suburbs. The car turns left onto a road, slows down as if looking for something and parks in a driveway.

Spongebob comes out of his car as Sandy follows. "So yeah now Mr. Krabs knows"

Sandy frowned a little "You shouldn't be tellin' people at work about this! There's surveillance there!"

"Eh, they probably didn't notice."

Spongebob looked at his wife then to the concrete, he never would have thought Sandy was a traitor and still liked their old ways. Sandy straightens out her dress and enters the house while Spongebob still stands.

_"My own wife..."_

Spongebob still smiled though since he loved Sandy but, of course he has a different perspective of her.

"Aren't y'all comin' in?" Sandy asks.

Spongebob looks up "Oh, why yes!"

Spongebob proceeds to walk inside as the smell of his belongings hits his nose.

"So what now?" Sandy asks.

Spongebob was confused "I don't know relax a bit?"

Sandy crossed her arms "No I mean like what now? We know the State is up to sometin' and we can't just let it slide!"

"Well maybe for now we should just let it slide."

Sandy widened her eyes "So the State gets to drug people with a truth serum and you're fine with that?"

"No! I mean I see what you were telling me is true but have some faith!" SpongeBob replied.

"I do have faith just not faith for the State." Sandy retorted

"Look some things you have to sacrifice for equality and even though this is kinda wrong, alcohol and cigarettes are drugs anyways..."

Sandy shook her head "I can't believe that after yesterday you still trust our government, It ain't all sunshine and rainbows sir!"

"Look it will take a while for me to not accept but for now I've had enough talk about politics." SpongeBob smiled.

Sandy looked at her husband in an angered look "Fine I'll give you some time alright..."

Sandy went into the kitchen to get some water savoring every drop as if its the last.

"Just remember one thing though, As long you're married to me, as you said you're a traitor too."

Spongebob looked at his wife and shrugged "I trust you and you are right but, for now I want to save our skins."

Spongebob goes sit on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table turning on the news. Sandy goes to the phone and starts dialing.

"Hey is Squidward there?"

_"Ya he's on the couch I'll get him!" _Squilvia cheerfully replied.

Sandy heard mumbling and then silence _"What?"_

Sandy fidgeted her hands "Hey um can we talk? Like outside I need to talk to you about my bathtub drain ya! It's like not working as it should."

Squidward at first didn't get the hint but, awkwardly played along. _"Oh yeah! sure I can help I love helping out the community see you soon!" _Squidward hung up the phone quickly.

"So who were you talking too? It was an awfully short conversation." Spongebob asked politely.

"I have to ask a friend about something I'll be back in a minute."

Spongebob shrugged and continued watching the news as Sandy headed out the front door. She walked down the sidewalk and up Squidward's porch then she knocks twice.

Squidward came out and closed the door quietly "So what is going on?"

Sandy choked up a bit "Spongebob trusts me but...still has faith in the State."

Squidwards' mouth dropped "You're kidding! What an idiot!"

Sandy ignored the harsh comment and started to tear up "We need to do something at the birthday party!"

"But what?" Squidward worriedly asked.

"I don't know Squidward! We can't warn people because we'll get turned in but maybe we can ruin the food supply!" Sandy smiled.

Squidward looked at Sandy to see if she was joking "That's a pretty dumb idea."

"Oh come on, It can work! All we have to do is make the drinks taste really crappy and then no one will drink it!"

Squidward leaned against the door "Not a bad plan but ,I think we can do better."

"Destroy the supply?"

Squidward thought about this for a moment "Eh that can be our last resort."

Squidward continued "Look I know we have to do something but really there's nothing we can do..."

Sandy looked at Squidward with disappointing eyes "But...but everyone will be drugged"

"This one time we're going to have to let it slide and just observe." Squidward replied.

Sandy perked up "To find their weaknesses... But what if the State doesn't have one?"

"Every one has a breaking point Mrs. Squarepants." Squidward insured.

Sandy and Squidward waved each other off leaving Sandy to her thoughts _"Soon everyone I know will be under the influence". _Sandy walked up to her door and slowly walked inside to see Spongebob passed out.

"Well I guess it's dinner time." Sandy giggled.

She got busy boiling two potatoes in a pot _"I wonder what my mother would say right about now"_

Sandy wished at this moment she was back in Texas with her childhood family, she yearned to breathe air normally and be able to swing on the trees like she did as a kid. Sandy teared up at the thought of home and took a look at her place.

_"Probably some generic quote like: __"With that American heart of yours you can defeat anything." _

Sandy can just hear her mother say those words and brought a bit of nostalgia to her.

"Do I smell potatoes?" A sleepy Spongebob asks.

Sandy lost her nostalgia and looked at her husband "You betcha! You seem wore out!"

"Ya the workdays are catching up to me real fast." Spongebob giggled.

He then continued "So how did your conversation go?"

Sandy lost her smile "Oh just peachy"

Spongebob took note of her expressions and the kitchen. The smell of potatoes and bubbling water distracted him from further more suspicion and left. The evening was quiet as the couple ate their potatoes quietly just listening to sounds of each other breathing. Spongebob finished last and saw Sandy folding her hands and looking down at her plate with a questionable expression.

"You alright Sandy?" Spongebob questioned.

"Huh?...Oh ya I'm fine!" Sandy half smiled.

Spongebob took the dishes and placed them in the sink looking back to see his wife heading up stairs groggily. Soon Spongebob shut off all the light and followed Sandy to their room.

Sandy got into her night clothes and slipped into bed "Spongebob where are you doing?"

"Shaving!"

Sandy giggled at the thought of that hairless sponge shaving _"That's my dork!"_

She took out the Bible from under her bed and starting reading for some answers. _"Oh Lord! What should I do? Should I let everyone drink or do I intervene? Please give me a sign!"_

The footsteps of Spongebob came into hearing and Sandy rushed to place her book under the bed just in time.

Spongebob jumped onto the bed excited to be next to his wife he loved very much. He got snuggly under the covers and whispered a...

"Goodnight darling."

Sandy shut off the lights "Night Spongebob"

Sleep had already taken away Spongebob at an almost instant leaving Sandy alone in the dark. As Sandy was drifting off she saw a glimpse of light from the outside night and went to investigate.

_"What in the world is that?" _

The light grew larger from the streets and swore she saw a figure. A shadow came through the light and spread its wings.

_"That's impossible..."_

The angel-like shadow flew away and Sandy thought she was dreaming.

_"I know what I have to do"_


	11. Here's Your Life

** A/N: Hello, just to clear any confusion this chapter is like a side story to the main plot :)**

Chapter 11: Here's Your Life

_"Beep Beep Beep..."_

A big gray fist pounds the alarm causing it to shatter. The Birthday Party is in a day but today is the day teenagers like Pearl get to know their job.

Pearl gets dressed in a hurry as she has been waiting for this moment for a week now. She looks in her mirror and sees a whale in mundane clothes and horrible bags underneath her eyes, this definitely wasn't normal.

She walked downstairs to see her dad and step mom already eating "Good morning Daddy and Poppy!"

"Good morning me Pearly! Better eat up for this big day of yours!" Mr. Krabs ordered.

Pearl smiled as she put her hair in a ponytail "I'm kinda nervous about it..."

Poppy or better known as former Mrs. Puff (Now Mrs. Krabs) speaks up "Well do you have any of the choices in mind?"

Pearl froze at her step moms' question, she's been trying to avoid this all week but, there's no backing out of this one "Well I always wanted to act! But I have no clue what to do here, I'm just gonna let the test decide."

Pearl grabs and takes a bite out of an apple and looks at the concerned look on her parents faces. She shrugs it off and heads to the kitchen getting a sip of water. Oh so refreshing water.

"Well I'm gonna leave now and get this crappy test over with" Pearl rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Have a great time and I'll see you later as a mature woman!" Poppy Krabs smiled.

"You'll do just fine! Remember you're a Krabs, you can do anything me girl." Mr. Krabs encouraged.

Pearl gave a small smile, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

A fresh breeze blew across Pearl's face as the sunlight burns her retinas. She walks down the street and turns a left heading into town. She is starting to sweat as she sees the horizon of downtown up ahead.

_"I can do this.."_

Buildings start getting higher as an obvious sign she hit downtown. Bikini Bottom has significantly grown in a year which pleases Pearl as she always wanted to live the big city life.

Instead of going to school the seniors are set to meet at a warehouse near the fields. The warehouse is wooden and white with a simple black door in front surrounded by grass.

_"Seriously? This is it? It looks like a shack."_

Pearl adjusted her backpack and opened the door. The smell of mold and rotten wood hits her and brings tears to her eyes.

"Would it kill you to use Febreeze?" Pearl suggested at no one.

She looked around to see an auditorium looking place with long desks at each row going up and a desk filled with government officials talking. Most kids are already here and pay no attention to Pearl as she walks up the stairs to the very top next to a friend.

"Hey Pearl! How ratchet is this joint?" Her friend asked.

Pearl chuckled a bit "It smells like crap, Bianca."

Bianca was a blue fish with blonde hair that was probably one of Pearl's closest friends that she knew since elementary school.

Bianca starts playing with her hair "I wonder why we're here instead of the school?"

Pearl shrugged "Maybe so we don't cheat?"

Pearl looked at her desk, it was a long black one that stretched all the way from one end to another. In front of her was a touch screen tablet with a small hole above it.

"Ooooh a tablet! I haven't seen these in a while!" A purple fish with orange hair squeals.

"Wassup Cassie!" Pearl whaled.

Cassie sat down in a chair next to Pearl "I'm totes nervous about this!"

"Aren't we all?" Bianca replied.

A few more kids come in taking seats spotted out through the crowd, then a bell is heard.

The group of students are quiet as an official stands up to speak "Good morning class! I'm Official Nevin and I'll be your head supervisor for today."

The students wait for more words "As you see in front you there is a tablet on which you'll be testing, it is holographic but small so your neighbor can't cheat."

Pearl shifts in her seat anxious to get started "You'll have 1 hour to complete this assessment that will test you on school knowledge and...personal knowledge."

_"Personal knowledge? I don't understand." _

"As you might see now a green button has appeared on the screen, you'll press that button when I say so."

Everyone looks at the green button and waits for instruction, Officer Nevin talks to the other officials and sets a timer.

"You may begin."

Pearl as well as other students press the green button a holographic screen pops up with a box saying "Press here"

Pearl presses her fin on the box while it scans notifying her the test has started.

_"Question 1: What is the capital of the USSP?"_

Pearl rolled her eyes _"Easy, it's Ovidigrad"_

_"Question 2: What famous trench is located in the Pacific Ocean?" _

Pearl zipped through these easy questions as she learned about this constantly through her past year.

_"But how does this determine my job?"_

It was soon answered _"Would you say you're good at planting foods?"_

Pearl chuckled _"Hell no..."  
_

_"What Is the difference between a proton and neutron?" _

_"Uhhhh..." _Pearl knew that was Intelect but, was deffinatley not fit for that.

_"What tool would you use to combine two metals together?"_

Pearl sighed _"Glue?"_

The questions though started leaving the average textbook and into a very strange basket of thoughts.

_"Which comes first, State or Family?"_

Pearl had to re-read the question _"What kind of question is this?"_

Before she could continue a scream was heard down below her. A boy she didn't recognize had his head laying motionless on the table with blood spewing out of his head.

Students started crying and screaming along with Pearl "OMG! is that kid dead?!"

Official Nevin smiled and stood up "No worrying we'll take care of him just continue testing."

Pearl started breathing heavily as she tried to focus _"Wait..."_

A sudden realization came upon her, she looked at the hologram that belonged to the dead boy _"Family"_

Even a ditzy basic teenage girl like Pearl can figure this one out _"We get punished for thinking differently"_

She obviously clicked State and the fact no one else got shot she assumed everyone else did too. These questions were starting to ask about loyalty to State and how progressive you truly are.

_"Equality or Personal Goal?"_

Pearl thought about this for a while _"Well the State obviously wants me to pick Equality so I suppose that."_

A few more gunshots coming out of holes on the desks shot students. Students started screaming again as police took away two more bodies, one boy and one girl.

Pearl started mindlessly answering more questions about her personal mindset _"Why does none of this have to do with my job? I feel like it's a loyalty test in disguise..."_

She looked up at the timer and saw there was about 8 minuets left _"I must be one of the last"_

When she saw the question she was horrified _"To preserve our nations code, in desperate times would you report any traitors or rebellious activity even if they're friends and family?"_

Pearl is aware that she must click yes but just can't get herself to move along _"I would never..."_

Her heartbeat plays like a drum as she unwillingly presses "yes" and is notified the test is complete and the hologram shuts off. With a sigh of relief she looks at the timer.

_"And with 6 minuets to spare"_

She takes a good look around to see only 2 students haven't completed their test. She glanced at her friends to see them horrified and tired throughout this hour and she doesn't blame them. Pearl decides to take a quick snooze and lets slumber take over her body.

As if on cue the timer beeps in its obnoxious piercing screech "Pearl! wake up!"

Pearl woke to the faces of her friends "It's time..."

A rush of butterflies filled Pearls stomach as they together walk down the stairs. Everyone seemed to forgot the dead students as Official Nevin hands out slips of papers to various students.

"I hope we're in the same work force" Cassie screeches.

Bianca nods "Ya because since we're done with school we won't really see each other anymore..."

Pearl lost her smile as the sudden thought of never seeing her friends again "We can always see each other after work, my dad does it with his friends all the time"

Cassie is the first to get the sheet of paper then Bianca, and lastly Pearl before their excitement was shared Official Nevin spoke up "Attention all graduates! On behalf of the State we would like to congratulate all y'all for becoming the next generation of working men and women."

Silence filled the room and all people could hear was the excited heartbeats of others "Work will start the day after tomorrow as we have the party tomorrow, so remember be the best citizens you can be because we are watching!"

The room started to fill with cheer as everyone started exiting the warehouse.

"So girls what did you guys get? I'm a Manufacturer and will be making fabrics" Cassie asked.

Bianca looked at her paper slip and smirked "I guess I'm now an Intellect being a teacher aid for now, At least it's not hard work!"

Pearl looked at her slip with large amounts of confusion "Distributor? How gross! My dad is one too."

Cassie examined Pearl more "Well what job did you get?"

Pearl skimmed through the page "I'll be working at a grocery store...I would prefer clothing store but oh well"

"I didn't know you were a super selfless person, Pearl." Bianca asked sarcastically.

"Me neither..."

The three girls head into downtown leaving Pearl in her thoughts _"I came in the warehouse as a immature student and came out now a member of the workforce..."_

The images of the dead bodies yet again filled pearl's mind _"How is the State going to cover up this one? It's totes amazing how far people will go."_

_"3 Innocent fish dead..."_

Pearl's friends screamed in excitement at the signs a celebration will be held tomorrow. Buildings covered with banners, posters, and balloons. Tables set out for the food and drinks, and a stage of some sort for a band or an official.

"How awesome is this?" Cassie squealed.

"Like major cute!" Bianca squealed back.

Cassie turned to Pearl to see her looking mindlessly to the surroundings "Pearl what do you think?"

"Oh...Oh what? Um it's pretty cool I can't wait..."

Pearl's friends looked at each other and back at Pearl "You should go home you seem very tired and out of it." Bianca suggested.

"Ya might as well, I'll catch you girls tomorrow?" Pearl yawned.

"Absolutely! our squad will be fire!" Cassie enthusiastically shouted.

Pearl smiled and waved her friends off quickly heading home. The streets seemed shorter as Pearl was trying to keep herself awake and bumped into a stop sign.

"Shitsies! I could've like busted my head open!"

Pearl looked around in embarrassment to see if anyone was looking and rushed to her house. No one was home as her parents would come home after six so she plopped on the couch and closed her eyes.

The memories of the day got pushed to the back of her mind as sleep fought in.

_"3 fish died today because of thinking selfishly..."_


	12. Birthday High

Chapter 12: Birthday High

Sandy's weird encounter has really pushed her over the edge. The sun was shining and the clams were chirping as the news turned on.

_"Goooooood Mornin' USSP! And happy birthday to our great land..."_

The T.V. was turned off by Spongebob who yawned and stretched at the excitement of the day ahead. He looked over to his wife still passed out.

"Sandy wake up! The party is today and we can't be late!"

Sandy woke up from nightmares to her husbands piercing voice "Alright already! This is our only day off just let me sleep!"

Spongebob shrugged and started getting dressed as he normally did. He did his business in the bathroom and headed downstairs with an upbeat attitude.

The morning sunlight filled the bedroom and forced Sandy's eyes open. Her head screamed as she rolled out of bed and proceeded her morning routine.

_"A headache ya great! Just what I needed."_

Sandy still remembers the figure from the night before and was still wondering if it was real or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of toast.

_"God I love that kitchen sponge."_

She tiptoed downstairs to be greeted with a warm feeling of comfort in her living room. Spongebob has set their toast on two plates already sitting down eating.

"There you are Sandy! Your toast is hot so you better eat up!"

Sandy nodded and sat down at the table admiring the effort her husband put into this.

"So what do you wanna do first at the party?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy looked up from her food "I don't know, anything but eat."

Spongebob frowned at her answer "Well I'm not gonna drink but the food sounds promising"

"Maybe I would have to run a test though." Sandy replied.

Spongebob hated the negativity that Sandy has been showing recently "Everything OK?"

Sandy without hesitation replied a big "No and you know why"

"Ya I know why but c'mon we can still have fun without getting drugged."

Sandy started getting agitated "But what about the others? They're gonna get brainwashed even further and we're doing nothing"

Spongebob nodded and left with his and Sandy's plate. Spongebob washed the dishes this time a bit upset at his wife's over reacting.

"Well should we go now?" Sandy questioned.

"Sure we can meet Patrick, Mr. Krabs and the Tentacles there" Spongebob smiled.

The warm rays of the sun shined over the married couple as they walked on their cool driveway. A chill ran through Sandy's spine in the warmth and they proceeded walking into town.

_"I got a bad feeling about this..." _Sandy thought.

The sidewalks were crowded of fish trying to get first in line. Most people drove to work so this long distance walking feels so good as their tight muscles unravel like a massage.

"I do miss just taking relaxing walks like this don't you?" Sandy stated.

Spongebob grabbed his wife's hand "Very, especially with you"

Sandy's heart started beating fast _"There's the old Spongebob..."_

She grinned and blushed at his comment. She doesn't know how but she feels a lot better about her day ahead.

The noise of party music and mumbling fills everyone's ears. They had hit downtown. Everything seemed normal, people were walking and chatting with friends, eating, drinking, and smoking.

Sandy cringed at the drinks _"Well they seem normal..."_

Spongebob held his wife's hand tightly "So what do you wanna do?"

Sandy shrugged "Wanna find the others?"

Spongebob looked around the crowd "Ya might as well"

Together they walked around the sea of fish in town looking for their friends. Sandy was focusing on other problems though.

_"I've got to do something...but how can I do it alone?"_

A plan was in the making in her brain she thought of every outcome and consequence possible _"Maybe if I burn down the place_... _Oh ya we're underwater."_

Sandy thought again _"What if I use the drug to my power...could I turn good into bad? "_

Sandy suddenly bumped into SpongeBob's shoulder "Sandy I found them!"

Their four friends were hanging out in a quiet ally away from the crowds.

"Hi friends!" Spongebob excitedly waved.

"Spongebob! Me boy!" Mr. Krabs went up and shook his hand.

"Come join us"

Patrick looked at Spongebob and gave a quick smile and turned around.

"So where's your wife?" Spongebob asked .

"Talking with some of her girlfriends and all"

Squidward and Squilvia were sitting on boxes holding each other pretty awkwardly.

"What's up with those three?" Spongebob questioned.

Mr. Krabs looked at the others and rolled his eyes "Squilvia and Squidward had a fight over who knows what and Patrick is just dopey"

Squilvia started sobbing a little bit and took out a cigarette to smoke. "Squilvia don't smoke that! The State probably put who knows what in it" Sandy warned.

"I'm depressed OK? It's probably not that bad anyways" Squilvia choked.

Sandy stepped back and sighed "Alright have it your way"

Squilvia lit the cigarette with a match and started puffing away showing no instant affects of the drug.

_"That's strange...people usually are under control instantly with devil's breath" _Sandy thought and got curious.

"Squilvia?"

"What?"

Sandy thought of a test to see if anything changed "Go kill a fish"

Squilvia looked at the squirrel in utter disgust "What the hell is wrong with you? I would never!"

Spongebob grabbed a hold of his wife "Sandy! Don't say stupid things like that!"

Sandy pushed aside Spongebob "It was just a test OK? And I don't understand how you're not under control"

Patrick suddenly chirped in "We only put the drug in drinks not cigarettes"

Sandy shook her head "But why just one item and not everything? That's terrible tactics!"

All five looked at Sandy suspiciously speechless. Sandy realizes she is taking this too far but can't stop "I'm going to the bathroom"

"Ok but remember the speech is in 10 minuets!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"What speech?"

Mr. Krabs shifted "I don't know I guess a toast or something."

Sandy nodded and headed off. Everyone looked the same and didn't mind Sandy traveling along. Sandy saw the bathrooms but avoided it at all costs, who knows what is going on in there. The humidity of peoples body heat finally get to Sandy and she hurries to the stage. Next to the stage is food, drinks, and tobacco galore.

_"Jackpot" _Sandy celebrated.

She grabbed a piece of bread, a shot of liquor, and a cigarette and hid behind a quiet building. The distant noise of fish soothed her as it was a sign she was alone. Sandy pulled out testing strips from her bra and sorted them out.

"Alright now I just add water to each put the strips in and get my answers."

She did just that and waited for the strips to turn orange is positive or clear if negative. The sun was awfully strong today even in the shade of the tall-ish buildings. Sandy couldn't believe she used to live alone like how she is now.

"Oh how I hate it"

She pressed her back against the wall and sighed "I just wish everything was right again"

She looked at her testing strips and saw nothing so far. The sun was making her sleepy but she forced herself awake.

"Spongebob and the others are probably worried of where I am" This worried Sandy as they would get even more suspicious of what Sandy is hiding.

She pulled down her dress and stared at the strips. The results were just showing up.

The bread and cigarettes were safe as suspected but the drink was news. "Safe? But..but how?"

Sandy became overwhelmed with confusion "The powder though...it was a truth serum! And Patrick..."

She knew Patrick was telling the truth because there was proof but this evidence says different. Sandy ate the bread, kept the cigarette and threw out the liquor.

She packed up her stuff and headed back to the party letting the noise overwhelm her once again. This time she carefully looked at the crowed and noticed something. People who have been drinking did seem expressionless and barely moved but probably were just tipsy.

"How about that" Sandy mumbled.

Sandy grabbed pieces of bread, fruit, and cheese because why not? Sandy saw her friends in the distance and rushed towards them in a hurry.

"Hey sorry it took long! I had lady problems hehehehe"

Spongebob looked at his wife curiously "Well it never took you that long before but it is a crowd today."

Squidward noticed the plate of food Sandy was holding "You brought food!"

Sandy just remembered the plate "Oh yeah! Just for everyone!"

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and started digging in. Spongebob stopped chewing and a question popped up from his brain.

"I thought you were afraid of eating the food being provided."

Sandy froze at her silly mistake "Ya well it's safe since other's seemed fine..."

Patrick started shoving down the food making a mess everywhere "I WANT MORE!"

"Then go get some you lazy-ass star!" Squidward retorted.

"Easy now Squidward you don't want to blow a fuse hahaha" Mr. Krabs joked.

Trumpets started playing the national anthem attracting all eyes to the stage. After a few more verses a green fish with perfect sweep over blonde hair in a sharp black steps out to the podium. The man holds out his fin as to signal for the music to stop.

There was a brief silence before the man spoke "Hello workers of Bikini Bottom and happy birthday to our wonderful State!"

Everyone kept quiet awaiting for the man to continue " I am Representative Alex Shellington from the Capital, and I'm honored to be with y'all today."

Another pause and Sandys heartbeat beats faster "This year marks the country's 5th year but most especially the 1st birthday of Bikinia being annexed!"

Sandy looks around to see eyes of happiness, boredom, and disgust "We are one of the first successful nations to achieve equality and work for everyone and to celebrate I would like everyone to take a shot for this grand milestone!"

Fish cheers boomed through the crowd as Protectors pass out shots of alcohol. SpongeBob hands Sandy a shot glass "Should we pretend?"

"Well about that..."

Rep. Shellington started ordering now "Please drink the glass everyone"

Most people drank without hesitation but the six freinds didn't just yet. A thought popped in Sandys mind "Patrick how many bottles did y'all make?"

Patrick mentally figured this out "I dunno a hundred maybe?"

Sandy looked to see that the Protectors were holding a hundred different booze bottles than the ones on the table

"Oh no! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner" Sandy panicked

"What?" Squidward agitatedly asked.

Sandy started pacing "They made two batches and this one has the drug"

Squidward crossed his arms "Are you for sure?"

"Look"

Fish all over the crowd started swaying ever so slightly with a blank stare on their face.

"We're gonna have to fake it!" Sandy ordered.

Squilvia started sweating "I...can't I'll laugh"

Squilvia held the shot glass up to her mouth and swallowed distancing herself mentally from her surroundings.

Sandy watched in shock "If anyone else can't do it then you have no choice"

Everyone looked at eachother and only Patrick gave up. Sandy nodded in understandmeant "He is too dumb to fake it"

The Representatives' voice now deepened to an eerie tone "Equality, Humanity, Progressivism is our only way of living all who oppose are traitors as you know"

The crowd just stares blankly at the stage unable to think and Shellington continued "Everyone jump up and down"

The ground shakes as the fish without hesitation start jumping like toddlers "Stop jumping"

Rep. Shellington smirked "Raise your hand if you practice those fairytales called religion"

A few hands shot up and they were immediately taken away from the crown to the unknown. Sandy hands started sweating and Spongebob gave a glance of concern to his wife.

"Everyone repeat our motto!"

Like a choir the harmonious chant of "Equality, Humanity, Progressivism" flows through the air.

"Stop"

Rep. Shellington smiles now "Alright idiots who here is against the our glorious progressive State?"

About 20 hands shoot up _"There goes our fellow traitors..." _Sandy thought.

The 20 people don't fight back while being literally dragged out of the crowd to the same place where the others went. Spongebob noticed his wife shaking and proceeded to hold her hand.

Rep. Shellington now grinned "Twerk"

Sandy was furious_ "What are we? High Schoolers?" _

To Shellingtons amusement, everyone awfully attempted to twerk to his command. Shellington along with other officials started laughing at his little mindless zombies.

"Alright! Alright! Cut it out"

He then lost his grin as he asked one more horrific question "Raise your hand if you know of any traitors"

Patrick was still but Squilvias hand had barely shot up before Squidward held her hand tight. Squilvia tried her other hand but Squidward awkwardly grabbed that too. She now was struggling which was starting to grab attention.

"Squidward stop her!" Spongebob whispered

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Squidward retorted.

The guards take away a few fish for possible further examination and a few guards through their sunglasses stare at the squid.

Sandy had an idea "Squidward! Tell her to stop, the drug makes anyone a controller!"

Squidward nods "Squilvia stop moving"

Squilvia did just that and looked forward like nothing happened. The guards still looked but have obviously lost interest by the way they lower their guns.

_"That was too close"_

Rep. Shellington looked satisfied with his results "Now everyone go home now! I don't need y'all"

A sudden rush of fishes feet could be heard through the city streets as everyone went to their households. Spongebob held on to his wives hand as the jog just like the rest of them.

"Spongebob..."

Spongebob looked back at his wife with complete shock yet knowledge.

"I know"


	13. Interrogation

Chapter 13: Interrogation

The sun rays shine through the bedroom window brightly as Spongebob and Sandy wake up. The memory of yesterday was still fresh in their minds.

"Ooooh don't my head ache!" Sandy complained.

Spongebob was getting dressed when he showed a face of concern "Do you want to go to the clinic?"

"Nah I think I'm just dehydrated"

Spongebob put on his belt and headed downstairs leaving Sandy in their room. She jumped out of bed and opened her window curtain. The skies were a deep blue with the white sun bathing the water with its warmth. Sandy hurriedly put on her clothes and dragged herself to the kitchen.

Spongebob sat at the couch watching the news not even noticing his wife coming downstairs. In the kitchen she grabbed for a pan and looked in her fridge. Only some milk and few fruit.

Sandy sighed as she put away the pan and took the fruit.

"Here" She threw an apple to her husband "Breakfast is served"

Spongebob looked at the apple and took a bite "We seriously don't have anymore?"

Sandy shook her head "And it's still a week to the 1st"

Spongebob quickly chowed down the apple as he watched just basic news.

_"What a grand birthday that has been celebrated yesterday...and thanks to our State and you we had a day of to honor it..."_

The T.V. turned off randomly and SpongeBob found that Sandy had the remote "It's time to go honey"

Spongebob jumped out of his seat to the door holding it open for his wife. Once again the wind greets the couple for another day at work.

Spongebob pulls out of the driveway and heads to Sandy's work. The streets are full of cranky people, everyone with headaches and no memory of the mind control.

"Even their hangovers are zombie-like!" Sandy chuckled.

Spongebob chuckled along. The crowd started thinning out as they head closer to The Lab. Spongebob pulls over and gives his wife a kiss.

Sandy blushed "Well I'll see you later..."

"It's a date!" Spongebob joked.

Sandy slammed the door shut and turned to face her work.

A Protector looked stared at her with cold eyes from afar and talked in his walkie-talkie "Spotted"

* * *

"And this new fertilizer will help plants grow even in contaminated conditions!" A scientist explained. All the scientists were in the auditorium room to share and discuss new technologies. Sandy was sitting somewhere in the middle listening to a man about dirt.

"This new fertilizer will help rejuvenate soil so that the Farmers could have more space to grow crops hence, more food to distribute"

The audience clapped at his proposal and the a head scientist came up to the podium "Alright now as to promote progression, you will find a tablet in front of you...press the button"

The same hologram tablet Pearl used popped up in front of Sandy. She tapped on a note document and started typing...

_"...Althought this new fertilizer is a great idea...there is new physical proof that this will work. And plants already grow in this radioactive area (Thanks WWII) so this product would be redundant to the products we already have..."_

Sandy tapped submit and saw she was one of the first ones done. She hasn't seen a single product that would be useful for her community but somehow a lot of them are being passed _"My technology would be better" _

Sandy without permission walked out of the auditorium without anyone batting an eye. Through the doors she pushed she felt a chill run down her back... her natural instincts are telling her something. She turns around to find just an empty hallway. She just struts to the Lab. The Lab is empty just the way she likes it.

_"Something feels different"_

She takes a look around to yet again find only her breathing. She takes a seat at her station and begins looking at her new assignment.

_"A bullet that is quick and efficient and leads to a near painless feeling"_

Sandy re-read the line and started doodling. Scrap after scrap she threw away pieces of paper. She looked over her shoulder No one there.

_"Why does today feel so odd?"_

Her instincts are raging to tell her to flee but she obviously can't.

_"Maybe a morphine tip on the bullet will numb things out..."_

She would have to run tests on that though which she loved but was such a drag in this lab.

_"Creeeek"_

Sandy viciously jumped out of her wither hands up. Again no one was there. But this time she didn't continue sketching she just sat there. Besides a few footsteps in the hall she heard nothing but her heart beat.

Shivers started running down her back. Someone was in the room. Watching.

She turned around to the front and yet no one was there. She started getting butterflies in her chest.

She suddenly felt a prick on her neck.

_"Found them..."_

* * *

The bright light you find when walking outside from a dark room is what Sandy met. She woke up feeling drowsy. She was in a white room from roof to floor, sitting on a plastic white chair alone.

She stood up "Good I'm not chained"

She looked around and saw a white door in front of her. She looked through and only saw a hallways with doors lined up and down it.

"Why am I here?"

She looked up at the corners "Well there's no cameras...at least to my knowledge"

She tried opening the door. Locked. She wanted to scream for help but only knew that would go no where.

"I'm here for a reason..."

She decided to lay on the ground. Feelings of Fear and confusion circle her mind.

Then a knock is heard on her door.

* * *

He tried knocking down the door with all his might but it was no use. Unfortunately Spongebob was in the same situation as Sandy but only down the hall.

He just sat on the door with his head pounding "Why...why...why"

He was especially worried he would never see his wife and friends again.

"How did I get here?"

Spongebob only remembered sitting on the toilet at work and next thing he knew he was here.

"I don't think I did anything illegal...maybe this is a test or something" Spongebob nervously hoped.

A knock on the door startled SpongeBob.

"Come in" Spingebob answered

A man in a suit with shades on walked in "Mr. SquarePants follow me your presence is requested"

Spongebob was curious "Who?"

The escort just beckoned him and they walked.

The hallway was quiet and obnoxiously bright. They walked all the way down to a solid white door without a window. The escort opened it.

"Walk in"

Spongebob obeyed and the door shut behind him. The room was pitch black which extremely frightened the sponge.

"Hello Mr. Squarepants"

Spongebob jumped in fear "What the crap?"

Laughter was heard and the lights crashed in. Representative Shellington was sitting at a white table motioning the sponge to take a seat.

Spongebib did as hinted and waited "So Mr. SquarePants do you know why you're here?"

SpongeBob tried thinking of anything illegal he has done in public but turns out to be blank "No not really"

"Well according to our database you and your freinds are under great suspicion"

Spongebob just blinked "Care to explain?"

"Why yes, there has been evidence including promotion of inequality, critic of our glorious system, insensitivity to fish, traitorism, and terrorism."

A million thoughts were brawling each other in Spongebobs mind "We've never done those things!"

Shellington shook his head "Lieing won't help you and by the ways this applies to your whole group not just you"

"So why am I being charged with things I've never done?"

Shellington smirked "Well first off you had done some of these at least as far as we know, and it's solely based on association with those backwards people"

"So you're assuming I'm backwards just because someone with my views committed a crime?"

Shellington smiled "Sort of, but remember we don't tolerate your kind of views"

"But I support the State!" SpongeBob screamed.

Shellington shook his head "Then why haven't you turned in your wife or Mr. Tentacles?"

Spongebob froze at the words "I..."

"Gotcha! You're traitor by heart and association, uneducated non progressives like you deserve to die but..."

Annoyance was strongly expressed on his face "Since none of y'all expressed those ideals in public we can't "execute" you"

Spongebobs heart raced "So where do we go?"

Shellington stood up "You and your freinds are heading to re-education camp in Ovidigrad."

Spongebob has never been to the Capital but has heard of it's beauty. SpongeBob stood up as well.

"Will I ever come home?"

"That depends on you progress and if you're not as bigoted and selfish as you are now."

Spongebob looked in his eyes "And if I don't?"

Shellington opened the door "Remember that only we can't execute you"

Spongebob gulped and walked outside hearing the door shut behind him. The escort brings him to double doors across the hall and shoves SpongeBob inside.

Spongebob is now frightened for his life and freinds.

"SpongeBob?" A familiar voice called out.

Squidward patted his shoulder "Don't worry we're just as confused as you are"

Spongebob looked around the room to see his freinds in terrible condition. He spots Sandy huddled in a corner.

"Sandy?! Honey!" SpongeBob called out. Squidward grabbed SpongeBob and held him still.

"She's fine she going what she does best" Squidward smiled.

"Planning"


	14. The Noon Train

Chapter 14: The Noon Train

The six friends were spending the night together in the white room. Everyone was starting to wake but not Sandy. Sandy had stayed up all night planning..waiting.

"Sandy?" Spongebob yawned out.

Sandy looked up from her thoughts "Oh...hey"

Spongebob sat next to his wife "Y'know we'll get through this"

Sandy gave a small smile "We might but I didn't like his tone"

Squidward popped out of nowhere "Ya tell me about it! I was accused of crimes I haven't commit!"

Sandy shifted on the floor "Well technically we are kinda criminals..."

Silence ringed in their ears at Sandy's honest observation. Spongebob faintly remembers Shellington said.

"You know what's funny? Half the things I'm charged with is because I associate with you two"

Squidwards and Sandy's mouth both drop. They seem to be surprised at the news.

"What?! What did we do different than you four?" Squidward bellowed waking the others up.

SpongeBob's heart started racing "I don't know...he wasn't specific"

"Hey...come to think of it, he never told me what I exactly have done, only the charges" Sandy pointed out.

Spongebob and Squidward nodded.

"Herow" Patrick stretched out.

"Hey Pat" Spongebob greeted "Come sit"

Patrick squeezed himself in the circle "Holla at me! What's shakin Squiddy?"

Squidward rolled his eyes at Patrick's happiness "Screw off! We're having an adult conversation"

Patrick chanted "Squidward is salty! Squidward is salty!"

Squidward was steaming with anger at the fat star. Patrick continued chanting causing Squidwards head to pound harder and harder.

"Want salty? Lick the damn floors for all I care!" Squidward screamed.

Patrick stopped but seemed unhurt by Squidwards comment "Well I'm gonna take a leak..."

"Ummmm thanks for that info?" Spongebob squirmed.

Sandy tried re-focusing the group again "Look I'm not liking where this is going..."

"Well did you plan anything?" Squidward asked.

Sandy sighed "No...because I don't know how exactly we're going to Ovidigrad and where we are going..."

A wave of disappointment overcame Spongebob and Squidward. Even the scientist was stumped.

Squilvia walked up to her husband "Oh honey! I'm scared, when are we going home?"

Squidward shrugged. Sandy held her hand.

"We have to be strong, Squilvia"

Squilvia nodded but you can the oncoming of tears in her eyes.

"Heeey squad I'm back from the bathroom!" Patrick joyfully said.

Squilvia's eyes widened "Patrick, we don't have a bathroom..."

Patrick started drooling. Sandy face palmed.

"I'm gonna regret asking but where?"

Patrick pointed to the back corner.

"You're a moronic pig you know that?" Squidward erupted.

Patrick coward "Well I had to go!"

Spongebob, calm said "You could've held it like the rest of us!"

Patrick crossed his arms "Hey a mans got to do what a mans got to do!"

Squidward waved Patrick off "Oh, go be a man in the piss corner!"

Everyone abandoned Patrick and sat near the door. They were still waiting to be taken to Ovidigrad but no one seemed to be coming.

"What's taking so long? I'm starting to smell urine" Squilvia complained.

Spongebob stared at Mr. Krabs "Is everything Ok Mr. Krabs?"

"No I'm worried about my precious diamonds at home that's all"

Mr. Krabs slumped in his chair and sighed.

A knock was finally heard on the door and a sigh of relief filled the room.

The Escort from yesterday came in "Hello traitors your train will come in 30 minutes. So I suggest we get moving"

"Train?" Sandy asked.

The escort nodded and they all left the room. The hallways were bright white as always filled with an eerie buzzing noise from the lights.

They make a right then another. Each corner, hallway, and door seems to be the same.

"Are we just going in circles?" Squidward questioned.

The escort put a finger over his mouth and they headed down the last hallway. This hallway had blue wallpaper as a sign the end. The escort held open the door and directed them to walk in.

"Hello again" Shellington snickered.

He and a nurse were standing in the middle of a white room with doors in the back.

"You will be transferred to a re-education camp soon but first..."

He motions the the nurse who takes out necklaces with a plain metallic coins. She wraps them around each neck and sterilized it.

"What are these for?" Sandy asked.

Shellington snickered "Just a way to ensure our motto"

Sandy shook her head "That sounds like nonsense"

When everyone's necklace was on the nurse opened the door and moved them outside. The warmth that the six yearned for was finally here. Fresh air filled their noses. In front was a train track just waiting for the on coming train.

"Any second now..." Shellington claimed.

Spongebob touches the coin on his necklace. It's cool smooth form somewhat satisfied him.

The roar of a train is heard and then a whistle. A tan cargo train comes flying through and halts. The enormous train terrifies the group.

"Get on" Shellington ordered.

Everyone one by one hopped in one of the carts.

"Wait is there any doors?" Squilvia worried.

Shellington smirked "Nope. Don't fall off sweetie"

Squidward made a disgusted look. Shelling ton waved and the train started moving faster and faster.

All was silent in the cart as no one really had any idea what to say.

Sandy was thinking a way to escape but came out blank.

"Alright we need to get off" Sandy declared.

Squidward rolled his eyes "What are gonna do? Jump off?"

Sandy swayed a little "Well that's not totally out of the equation"

"Are you mad? We'll get killed!"

Sandy nodded "Well I was thinking as we approach Ovidigrad the train will slow and we can jump off then!"

Spongebob got an eerie feeling "Wait don't you think that's what they want us to do?"

"Huh?"

Spongebob continued "Well there's no doors in the crate which means they might be encouraging us to jump"

Sandy considered this for a moment "Wow good job honey I never thought about that...but I wonder even as we slow down..."

"I wouldn't try it" Squidward added "Let's not risk it besides we would end up no where"

"True that"

The sun was slowly setting and the group was getting sleepier.

"Well I'll see y'all in Ovidigrad, night" Sandy yawned.

Spongebob held Sandy close and just stares over yonder. The beautiful moonlight shines upon the open sea giving little sign to any life. Sponge bobs eyelids felt heavy as sleep was calling for him.

Nightmares filled everyone's head that night. Filled with fear and hopelessness everyone woke up with bulging bags under their eyes.

Kr. Jeans was in the worst shape. The yearn to see his love and daughter was eating him alive...maybe even more than money.

A damaged building passes by then another and another. Damaged buildings filled to the horizon showing the scars of the revolution.

Then they saw it. Clean untouched tall buildings were now being shown to the new arrivals.

Mr. Krabs jumped up in excitement "Look at this beauty for a city!"

The rest of the group looked at the magnificent city. The streets seemed to be filled with healthy people all heading to work.

"Boy for an evil ass government this is gorgeous" Squidward complimented.

The train approaches a tunnel and then starts to slow.

"Good thing we took your advice SpongeBob we would have arrested on the spot"

A few guards were standing in the tunnel specifically for any jumpers. Smart.

The train stops and the whistle is black wn.

"I'm scared what's gonna happen?" Squilvia panicked.

"Well were gonna find out here shortly" Spongebib warned.

A couple guards came in, cuffed them and started escorting them to the camp. They walked down a street near the train station.

"Where did everyone go?" Patrick asked.

"Probably work" SpongeBob answered.

They caught a glimpse of the capital building. A square bottom and a dome on top covered in gold. At the top was a flag of their nation showing off their glorious motto.

"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism"

The guards take the group through barbed wire doors. They walk through an asphalt covered courtyard and into the main building.

SpongeBob could hear Shellingtons words as he touched his necklace.

"Remember that we can't execute you."


	15. Locked Up

Chapter 15: Locked Up

The main building looked like an average jail. There was two stories of jail cells wrapped around the enormous room and in the middle was an open space with picnic tables.

"Alright pansies listen up!" A light blue fish in an army uniform shouted.

"I'm Officer Mel but you only address me as sir understand?"

The group nodded.

"All y'all will be separated by gender so no more of this "lovey stuff".

Squidward piped up "But...four of us are married!"

Officer Mel smirked "No exceptions for traitors here Squiddy."

Officer Mel grabbed the two girls by the shoulder "Y'all are gonna go with these men to be escorted to your cell"

Two guards took a hold of the women and headed to the right side of the room .Officer Mel with his dirty smile approached the men.

"Y'all will be upstairs with the men and lucky for y'all, you guys will share a cell"

Spongebob felt a sense of relief in him since he has heard horrible things that go on in prison cells.

Officer Mel sent over four guards to escort the men upstairs to the left to be thrown in their cells. As they passed by each other cell prisoners were giving interesting gestures to the men.

"Oooooh some fresh meat in here" One guy called out.

"I'll rip your face off!" A threatening man shouted.

"They'll never make it past the showers hehehe" A raspy voice giggled.

The men were sweating like anything as they finally make it to their cell. The guards open the door and shove the four in then locking the door for security.

They turn to see two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room and at the back just a lonely toilet.

"How are we supposed to live sanitary in these conditions?" Squidward complained.

"I mean I aint gonna share a toilet with that slob of a star."

Patrick was just drooling, paying no mind to his friends comment. Spongebob looked around carefully around the room, it was a very simple but efficient way to store prisoners. The bunk beds were just mattresses without any add-ons that the four were used to. The toilet had no sink next to it or any toilet paper for that matter and you had zero privacy.

"Well this will do..." Spongebob sighed.

Squidward fought back "Are you insane? We're supposed to be a 1st world country! This does not meet sanitary codes."

Spongebob shrugged and Mr. Krabs spoke "Remember Squidward we committed a crime...even in our old country prisons were like this."

Mr. Krabs's words of wisdom seemed to satisfy Squidward.

"Well we should probably at least pick out our beds for the night" Spongebob giddily said.

Spongebob took the top bunk of the right bed while Mr. Krabs took the bottom. On the left bed Patrick took top and Squidward yearned for the bottom. None of them went to sleep since the noise of the rowdy prisoners kept jolting them.

_"I feel like they'll kill me any second now" _Spongebob worried.

Banging on the walls were endless that night not letting sleep over come the men. Squidward especially took it the hardest. He always had enjoyed his beauty sleep, it would always rejuvenate him and make him feel safe. But even the countless interruptions of sleep he had from his neighbors over the years, this was unbearable.

Spongebob was dreaming of being back at his pineapple with his snail and now wife. They were all sitting and watching T.V., probably the news. Sandy started to hug Spongebob and was whispering something in his ear.

_"What? I can't hear you" _

Sandy started getting a depressed look on her face as she starting walking out the front door. The banging was now being heard and was getting louder and louder.

_"Wait Sandy! Don't gooooo"_

His pineapple exploded.

He woke up to the face of Patrick.

"Spongebob everyone is starting to wake up and I need to pee."

Spongebob groaned "Just go ahead I won't look"

Patrick laughed and headed to the toilet.

Spongebob stared at the metal ceiling. He once again touched the cool necklace. He just couldn't stop for some reason and didn't let go.

Though Officer Mel couldn't be seen, he started bellowing into a megaphone "Alright everyone! Rise and shine its breakfast time so get moving!"

Groans were heard around the jail as guards opened up the cells. A guard started dragging Patrick off the toilet as the rest of them left. Everyone was way bigger and stronger then the four men. They would snicker, push, and tease at their scrawniness.

All the men headed downstairs to the lunch line in the back where they all received their breakfast. Their breakfast consisited of grits, and an apple.

"Wow this is actually not that bad" Spongebob smiled.

"Well this white sludge looks unappetizing" Squidward complained.

Squilvia and Sandy were sitting at a table up in the middle with two unfamiliar faces. The four men plopped down and began to eat.

"Hey sweetie" Spongebob and Sandy exchange kisses.

"Well aint that lovely" One of the unfamiliar faces commented.

Spongebob look at them curiously "Sandy, mind introducing me?"

Sandy giggled "Yeah ok, Spongebob meet Amber and Keisha they're our cellmates"

Amber was a thin pink fish with blonde hair who seems like she would never hurt anyone. Keisha is a chubby purple trout who has long black weaves and has a confident attitude.

"Nice to meet ya both" Spongebob waved.

Squidward looked at them in distrust and decided to ignore them. Sandy noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi I'm Mr. Krabs and I like money"

Amber and Keisha looked at one another "Alright"

Patrick flopped half his body on the table "You gonna eat that mush?"

Amber shoved the grits to him "Just sit over there please"

Sandy was embarrassed by her friends behaviors .

"These fools are ya friends? Girl, no wonder you're in this joint" Keisha criticized.

If you could see Sandy's face it would be red. Patrick started making a model out of the grits.

Sandy gut furious "Patrick stop playing with the grits like that! Eat the dang thing!"

"Grits?" Patrick confusedly replied "What?"

Sandy face palmed again "The white mush..."

"Oooooh...that's a funny word!" Patrick giggled.

Sandy was completely done with him.

Squilvia took a bite of her apple in sadness, her husband seemed very distant this morning and won't actually say hi to her like he normally does.

Squilvia tried anything "So Squiddy had a good night?"

Squidward shrugged and continued eating upsetting Squilvia more.

The guards come and take away the food and start directing everyone outside behind the building. In the back was a big asphalt playground. There was many single basket basketball courts lined up against the fence and a two doors on the building...one of them they came out of. the back right corner was and exercising area filled with weights and pull up bars.

"This is kinda depressing" Spongebob whispered.

Officer Mel grabbed his megaphone and began shouting "Alright it's that time of the day again...name call!"

Sandy turns to Amber "Name call?"

Amber looked back "Ya it's not what you think, Officer Mel calls random names for "re-education" and that's the last we see of them..."

Sandy looked puzzled "Where do they go?"

Amber points to the second door next to the building entrance. Sandy is awfully confused at this.

"So do they leave?" Sandy asked.

Amber shrugged.

Officer Mel looks at his clipboard "Alright today we need Allenton, Coralay, Carpenter, Fins, Kazawea,and Sherrill."

Six fish were taken harshly by guards and were thrown into the second door. Officer Mel smiles.

"Alright carry on!" He then proceeds to the second door with a few guards and disappearing.

Most of the guys were heading to the courts or the weights. Most girls just stood or sat around chatting with each other.

The six friends, Amber, and Keisha were left to be near the building entrance.

"Well I'll be! Another day alive!" Keisha praised.

Sandy smiled at Keisha's positive outlook.

Spongebob leaned against the wall "So, what do you girls do for fun here?"

Amber and Keisha looked at each other "Well we usually just throw a ball to each other...I recommend y'all do the same because the guys here are tough."

Patrick puffed out his chest "Hey I'm tough!"

"Anything but, you cried for ten minuets because you spilled goldfish all over your bathroom" Squidward snickered.

Everyone but Patrick gave a small chuckle " It's the snack that smiles back! Of course I was upset!"

Everyone gave another chuckle as Keisha came with a ball "Who's up for some hoops?"

"We can't play with those steroid infused gorillas!" Squidward shouted.

Keisha put the ball on her hip "I found an empty court on the far left y'all up?"

Everyone shrugged and followed Keisha to the end of the court. The half court was very poor and the basket was missing the net. Keisha stopped on the court and turned around.

"Anyone want to play a game though?"

Squilvia, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward stepped back towards the fence. The rest wanted to play but Squidward held Patrick back.

"All we need is you with a could be weapon" Squidward sarcastically explained. Keisha and Amber were always on a team so that left the unusual couple as another.

"Spongebob how good are you at this anyways?" Sandy wondered.

Spongebob laughed nervously "Completely awful!"

Sandy rolled her eyes and handed Keisha the ball "We'll be defense first."

Keisha raised a brow and threw the ball to Amber. Amber dribbled a bit and attempted to shoot but missed. Sandy grabbed the ball and head back and passed to Spongebob. Spongebob tried getting passed Amber but she was flailing her arms. Sandy came over and took the ball and threw the ball against the back board and got a point.

"Not bad for some land mammal" Keisha clapped.

Sandy smirked "Oh please this game was invented in my home country"

Amber and Keisha grinned and gave the ball to Sandy. Sandy dribbled the ball a bit and threw it at Spongebob. Spongebob being pathetically bad at sports, tried reaching for the ball but bounced off his foot. The ball soared to the court next to them hitting someone on the head.

"Ahhhhh Shit! Who threw that?"

A tall muscular fish with blonde hair stood out from the crowd and looked directly at the group. SpongeBob's knees were shaking "Oh...sorry about that! You see..."

"What I see is a damn shrimp"

Some of his friends giggled.

"Actually I'm a sponge..."

"I don't care what you are!"

One of his friends grabbed his shoulders "Easy there Tony, he aint worth it"

Tony shuffled out his grip and walked away. Spongebob was pretty shaken up.

"You Ok honey?"

Sandy held his hand.

"Ya just wasn't expecting that"

Tony was staring at the sponge giving Spongebob a chill down his back.

A guard came out and blew a whistle signaling everyone to go inside. Being so tightly packed through a doorway always scared Spongebob especially when everyone there is a criminal. When they were almost at the main hall guys and girls started separating.

"What are they doing?" Sandy asked Amber.

"Shower time...we gotta bathe"

Spongebob gulped as he parted from his wife. The four men walked in and got undressed unwillingly.

"Spongebob I'm scared!" Patrick wailed.

Squidward stayed close "I don't like the look of these men lets get this over with"

"Oh come on Squidward! if worse comes to worse we can fight em'!" Mr. Krabs encouraged.

They all went to the back to quickly rinse in the cool water. Spongebob suddenly sees Tony peeking at him from a distance.

Spongebob froze "Alright I'm out!"

Mr. Krabs held him back "What's the matter boy-o?

Spongebob looked at Tony and Mr. Krab's eyes followed "Oh I see! Mr. Hot Shot"

"Ya but he's looking at me creepily and I've read on the internet what happens in prison showers..."

"And?"

"We better leave"

Squidward was the first to get moving. Tony came over with some pals and grabbed a hold of Squidward.

"Hey get off me queer!"

Tony laughed "We ain't gonna do any of that, we don't swing that way"

Spongebob and the rest joined Squidward "What do you want?"

"Justice" Tony replied.

"And there ain't no cops to stop us"

Spongebob piped up "I said I was sorry! There's bigger things to worry about!"

Tony shoved Spongebob to the corner "Think you're tough?"

Spongebob gulped "Not really..."

Tony chuckled again and swung his fist in SpongeBob's chest. Spongebob fell on the ground holding himself.

Squidward started shouting "He's a nice kid! Leave him alone!"

One of Tony's friends kicked him in the groin finally causing Patrick to dash out. Mr. Krabs rolled his neck and ripped off a shower head. He then proceeded to beat the living hell out the gorillas.

Squidward managed to pick up Spongebob and haul him out of the shower room. Just then a flood of guards came in and tried breaking up the fight and evacuating everyone inside. Squidward and Spongebob changed and headed to their cell. They saw Patrick already in his bed shivering of fright and cold.

"So...so how was it?"

Spongebob held his chest as he fell into bed "Well the Protectors finally came in"

Squidward wined in pain "Screw those unsophisticated turds!"

"I just hope Mr. Krabs is alright..."

They all decided to just go ahead and sleep. SpongeBob's chest was killing him but knew he couldn't give up.

_"How's Sandy gonna feel about this..."_

The cell door opened and closed revealing an un harmed Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. K? You alright?"

Mr. Krabs laughed "Spongebob I was in the Navy! Those were just little girls compared to what I've done."

Squidward turned to his side "How is Tony and the assholes?"

Mr. Krabs shrugged "Pretty beat up"

Squidward yawned "Well rest up sir, remember you're old"

Mr. Krabs waved him off. Everyone tried to get comfortable in their beds. But right before Mr. Krabs dosed off he made sure to put away the keys he stole somewhere safe.


	16. A Plan For Hope

Chapter 16: A Plan for Hope

Fear and sadness shoot through their hearts everyday. They don't know where they are or if they're alive. Have they been killed? Kidnapped? Or did they leave? No one seemed to care about their whereabouts but two. Pearl and Mrs. Krabs barely even talk to each other. But they won't let themselves fall, not when love can be the answer.

* * *

Back at the prison the guards are dragging traitors From their cells . SpongeBob and Squidward were still in ache from last nights ordeal. Everyone gathered downstairs for another day. Same meal grits and apple were devoured by the cellmates.

"Oh my! What happened?" Squilvia shrieked.

SpongeBob explained the situation last name night. Keisha shook her head.

"Typical...these fools ain't nothing, yall gotta be smart cause that's how you survive"

Sandy hit her fist on the table "Those assholes think they're the shit! Wait till they meet a Texan..."

Spongebob waived her off "Hey it's fine, just some bruises that's all"

Sandy still wanted revenge but kept herself under control. They continued eating in silence as anger clinged to the air. Officer Mel walked outside which silently signaled the guards to round up the prisoners.

The guards escort the prisoners outside for name call. Everyone outside stands in the South Pacific heat. Waiting.

Officer Mel again checks his clipboard "Alright Bennett, Harisson, Nematode, and Murphy you're up."

Four fish with different emotions on their faces walked off with guards into the second door.

Sandys eyes followed the four all the way to the second door opened and was just completely dark inside. Sandy was disappointed to see nothing.

Keisha spinned a ball on her finger "Y'all up?" The group nodded and headed to the court they were at yesterday. Keisha started dribbling and shooting hoops. No one else seemed to be in the mood today.

"What do you really think happens behind that door?" Spongebob asked no one.

The silenced wind blew threw everyone's hair at the random question. Amber was the first to speak.

"I told y'all already..."

"Ya but you've never experienced it before have you?"

Amber shook her head.

"You don't think..." Squidward began.

All eyes layed upon Squidward for his opinion.

"That we'll die here..."

Looks of shock and sadness circled the crowd.

"Squidward, how can you say such a thing?" Squilvia shrieked.

"Hey! I'm just being realistic! I mean c'mon re-education? my ass!"

Sandy nodded "He's right, It would be stupid to re-introduce traitors back into society"

Amber stared at the group "Y'know y'all are smart...how did you get in here in the first place?"

Sandy looked at her friends then at Amber "Well we were caught holding underground meetings talkin' trash about USSP how about you?"

Amber took a step back and crossed her arms. The look in her eye made her look shyer than usual.

"I killed someone"

Patrick screamed "Murderer! Murderer!"

Squilvia started crying "I can barely look at you!"

Amber shushed the crowd "Hey! Look it's not as bad as it seems!" she got closer to the group again.

"I didn't kill a civilian, I killed a representative"

Sandy couldn't believe her ears "How are you still walkin'?"

Amber chuckled "Who knows?"

Keisha was making baskets as the ordeal went on. Spongebob noticed her.

"Keisha? Keisha! How did you get in?"

Keisha stopped dribbling for a moment and turned around. She had the same tough look on her face but her trembling body told a different story.

"That's not important"

Sandy started walking up to her "C'mon now you can tell us anything!"

Keisha patted her hair "Fine"

She dropped the ball and walked over to the group.

"Well apparently my brother was part of this underground revolution thang" She paused and continued "One day a Protector came into our house and held my brother at gunpoint, my brother did not surrender he just stood there"

"The protector was getting angry and then out of the blue...shot him" Keisha was starting to tear up."

"I watched my brother die right in front of me so you know what I did? I tried running away"

Sandy was deeply interested "Run to where?"

"Anywhere but here...but just 50 miles from the border and they got me"

A moment of silence rang through the crowd.

"Deep" Patrick commented.

Keisha grabbed the basketball and went back to shooting hoops as usual. Mr. Krabs reached into his pocket to still feel the keys he stole. He wanted to talk to Sandy privately without drawing attention.

He walked up to Sandy and tapped her back "Erm...Sandy"

She turned around in surprise "Oh...Mr. Krabs how can I help you?"

"Can I speak to yer in private?"

Sandy looked back to see everyone else fixated on Keisha's balling skills. Sandy curiously nodded and the headed to an empty corner. Mr. Krabs was nervous that Sandy will think he was stupid for doing such an act.

"Well what?"

Mr. Krabs jumped "Oh! Erm ok! Well after the fight I got in last night I'd went into the Officer's office and..."

"And what?"

Mr. Krabs pulled out the keys from his pocket and heard a whimper from Sandy "Something wrong Sandy?"

Sandy grabbed the keys from Mr. Krabs hand "I can't believe it..."

She smiled "This is our ticket out sir!"

Se gave a slight hug to Mr. Krabs "You probably saved our lives"

Mr. Krabs was pleased by the compliment but had a small problem "But how are we gonna escape?"

Sandy thought about this for a moment "Already had one"

Sandy walked over to the group with a big grin on her face "Can y'all keep a secret?"

They turned around to see her dangling the keys "Thanks to Mr. Krabs we can leave this joint"

No one seemed thrilled about this though almost like they didn't want to leave.

"What's the matter with y'all?"

Squidward rolled his eyes "Do you know how much crap we've been putting up with this past month?"

"Ya I was there with y'all!" Sandy retorted.

Spongebob stood by his wife "Maybe we should try it I mean Squidward you said it yourself...we might die here"

Squidward felt cornered "Very well...if we're gonna die lets die in style"

"Amen brother!" Keisha hollered.

"So what's the plan?" Amber questioned.

Sandy smirked "Oh how I love using my brain!"

Sandy got everyone close "Alright at night today or tomorrow I'll go free us girls and then you boys"

She looked around " Squidward and I will disable the alarm near the front entrance and quietly head outside."

"Now when we're outside the guards at the light post will probably se us so we need a distraction"

Squidward chuckled "You got one already don't you?"

Sandy grinned "You know me well"

She swallowed with joy "I'm gonna explode part of the electric fence with a bullet."

Squilvia shook her head in disbelief "How's a bullet gonna do that?"

Sandy got a bit nervous "I'm gonna have the men fire at me so they hit the fence and it explodes"

Amber looked concerned "Is that even possible?"

Sandy scoffed "Trust me honey anything's possible here"

Mr. Krabs had a question "So how do we safely get out of the prison into Ovidigrad?"

"Well the explosion will shut off the electric and confuse the guards only leaving us to climb out."

Everyone felt danger in this scheme but no one had anything better to add.

"So when will this take place?"

Sandy giggled a little "Tonight if y'all want"

Patrick screamed "Tonight?! But my favorite show is on tonight!"

Spongebob looked at his friend "Y'know there's no T.V. here..."

"You're just jealous!" Patrick mocked.

Squidward again rolled his eyes "I call sacrificing the pink blob"

Everyone chuckled a bit at the dark joke. Patrick just stared into space.

"So tonight?"

Mr. Krabs laughed "Well it's better to get it over with"

Everyone's heart pounded with adrenaline for tonight's scheme of life or death.

"Then it's settled see y'all on the other side..."


	17. Breakout

Chapter 17: Breakout

The lights were turned off in the jailhouse. Moans started dying down as slumber had taken over them. Except eight of them. Sandy and her group were laying there just waiting for a time to move out.

"Alright sir, everything's locked up"

"Good...care for a drink?"

The mans cuffs jingled in his pocket "I don't see why not"

The two men laughed off behind a door , signaling Sandy to move out.

"Alright ladies y'all ready?"

Squilvia squirmed "Let's just leave"

Sandy held the key in her hand as she slid them through the bars. Due to her great skill she managed to unlock the cell in a minute.

_Click_

Sandy slowly slid open the cell door and walked out motioning the others. The cool metal floor sent shivers down their backs. The silence gave them an eerie feeling that someone is watching. Waiting.

Amber took the keys from Sandy "I'll go get the men"

Amber walked upstairs slowly, as in trying to be unheard. She spotted the cell with the bright, goofy yellow sponge.

"Hey...hey its me! Amber"

Spongebob nodded in acknowledgement. Amber quickly unlocked the cell and slid the door open a crack so they can get through. One by one, the four men tip toed out and into the dark jail. They walked downstairs to meet the rest.

Sandy motioned them to the front entrance "OK this place is heavily armed so Squidward we'll disable it"

Squidward headed to the panel on the far side of the door, then followed Sandy. Sandy played with the buttons trying to crack passcode after passcode. Spongebob and the rest were on guard looking for any danger.

"Hey Spongebob?"

Spongebob turned to Patrick.

"Ya?"

"What are going to do?"

Spongebob shook his head "We told you we're breaking out"

Patrick stared blankly for a moment "No I mean after we get out"

Spongebob pondered this _"Is there really a point in this?"_

Mr. Krabs coughed "Well boys all we've got to do is survive"

He continued "And don't you wanna free the people...if you get what I mean"

Spongebob nodded and continued to breathe in silence.

Back at the panel Sandy and Squidward were frustrated at the code.

"Ahhh phooey! This is a complete waste of our time!" Squidward complained.

Sandy scolded Squidward "Do you want to get caught? Now come on don't be such a wimp"

Sandy re-focused on the panel "I may just have to clip the wire..."

Sandy slowly ripped the machine off the wall "Here hold this" She placed the panel in Squidwards hands.

Sandy looked through the wires connecting to the wall.

Squidward got questionable "Any idea which one?"

Sandy shook her head "Maybe this lone red one will do it..."

She started gnawing at the wire with her buck teeth. She could feel the little sparks flying at her face. The tough rubber resisted each bite until Sandy's determination snapped the wire clean in half.

_"Disarmed" _The panel read.

Sandy and Squidward high fived each-other. They placed the panel back in its original position. They headed back to the group.

"Now it's time for the hard part"

Sandy pushed pen the door to meet the cool night breeze. The sound of coral swaying in the wind and the hum of the electric fence were the only sounds to be heard. The asphalt entrance seemed lonely and inviting.

"If there's one thing I learned from the navy it's nothing will be that easy" Mr. Krabs warned.

Sandy started breathing quickly "Whelp time for the distraction"

"We don't need that Sandy!" Spongebob scolded.

"Why not? Do you not see the guard towers?"

"If we just hug the fence to the main gate then we'll be free"

Sandy rolled her eyes "If you can climb out of an electric barbed wire fence with making no noise...then you're a dang god."

The hum of the fence filled everyone's ears proving Sandy's point. Sandy headed over the electric box were the source of the fences power holds. Sandy started clapping slowly and cheering.

"Hey biatch look at me, your crap system didn't work on me!" Sandy took enjoyment out of this until a spotlight blinded her.

"Freeze you're surrounded!" A man bellowed. Sandy's heart started racing and could see her friends running.

_"Why are they..."_

A bullet flew past her ear causing her to jump. This is exactly what she wanted them to do and there's no going back now. She started running back in forth near the box so she lessens her chance of getting killed. A man directed a spotlight on the others.

"There's more fellas!"

_"Oh Lord..." _Sandy panicked.

"Shoot me! C'mon shoot me!" Sandy screeched. A couple bullets whizzed by her and thankfully one hit the box. Sparks started flying out the box giving no option but for Sandy to run.

"Take cover guys!" Spongebob yelled.

Like an earthquake, the ground cracked and trembled as the ex-box sent a 20 foot high cloud of heat. Screams were heard from the guard as their bodies became engulfed in the fiery explosion.

An alarm was heard followed by more guards preparing to head outside.

"Squidward panted "Let's get outta here!"

They started running but bullets were still quicker. A scream was heard in the group then a "Shit!"

Keisha was on the ground holding her self. Bleeding. The group stopped to help her up.

"No! Are y'all cray? I'll slow you guys down!"

"We can't just abandon you!" Squilvia shrieked.

Nothing came out of Keisha's mouth.

"Keisha? You Ok?" Amber worriedly asked.

In the moonlight it was clear what happened. They got her good. Amber started crying.

"NOOO! KEISHA!"

Her now wet face suddenly turned to anger "You guys go ahead I'll buy y'all some time"

"Amber what are you..."

Amber headed towards the guards "Leave guys!"

Sandy yelled back "We'll never forget you!"

Amber nodded without turning around and picked up good size rocks "Die..."

It may not have helped much but Amber kept throwing them at the guards causing some to lose focus on the others. The bullets rang threw the air just pushing Amber to go farther.

_"I'll be with you soon friend"_

The six friends finally made it to the gate with the guards just on their tails. Sandy started climbing the fence.

"Time for these muscles to pay off!"

Everyone jumped on the fence and with each climb getting more and more tired. Patrick and Squilvia were taking it the hardest being way behind the others. Spongebob and Squidward were second to Sandy at the top.

"Here Mr. Krabs need a hand?" Spongebob offered.

Mr. Krabs grabbed on "Thanks lad."

Sandy started pushing aside the barbed wire "Owww! This aint soft!"

Patrick and Squilvia were now on the ledge panting. The bullets were getting nearer to them signaling that times running out.

Spongebob moved Sandy aside "Look I'm a sponge so this pain hopefully will be minimal...I'll go first"

Sandy was impressed "Wow look who's being so smart and brave"

Spongebob blushed and started nudging his way in. The sharp metal dug into their skin marking their blood all over the place. Moans and groans were heard behind Spongebob giving him a guilty feeling.

"So now we jump right?" Squidward asked

Bullet shots were heard and then another scream. Squidward held his leg in pain and fell off the fence on the other side.

"Oh! My baby!" Squilvia shrieked.

Sandy slapped her in the face "Pull your self together girl! No time for emotions"

Spongebob jumped off the ledge and on the ground with a squeak. Patrick couldn't help but laugh.

"That's so girly! Hahaha!" Patrick was obviously shoved off by Sandy who followed then Mr. Krabs. Squilvia was left alone on the ledge nervous about her jump.

"Is my Squiddy alright?"

Patrick kicked Squidward in the gut "OW! PIECE OF..."

"Ya he's alive!"

Squilvia looked down at the ground and back where the bullets were coming from. She gulped and mumbled under her breath

_"I've got to be brave"_

She lunged off the ledge instantly getting the rush of excitement through her heart. As she hit the ground she rolled into safety. Spongebob helped her up.

"You Ok?"

Squilvia nodded while pushing her hair out of her face. Patrick carried Squidward in his arms as the spotlight had found them again.

Sandy started yelling "Head out to the streets!"

Everyone sprinted out of the spotlight and away from the jails direction. The sound of the bullets and alarms were getting more faint as the headed deeper in dark city. The city was quiet for it size since no one was out almost like an apocalypse. They kept on running even though they were obviously out of guards reach but after what happened to their cell mates their natural instincts kept telling them to run. And run. And run.


	18. Ovidigrad's Chant

Chapter 18: Ovidigrad's Chant

They would have kept on running too. But they weren't super heroes so they eventually had stopped. The sound of their own heartbeats filled their eardrums. Scared. It was early morning but the sun hasn't made an entrance yet. They were safe for now.

"I feel like dying" Squilvia panted.

Everyone was too tired to speak but they nodded in agreement. Even still they were all panting but there minds were now focused on bigger issues.

"So that happened...what now?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy looked at her friends and then at the buildings surrounding her. She secretly had no idea what to do next but she couldn't let that slip out.

"Well we should probably find shelter..."

Patrick interrupted Sandy "Like a secret HQ in the spy movies?"

Sandy smiled "Ya...something like that"

It was near 6:00 which meant people would be waking up soon both a relief and danger to the group. Without a word, the group walked swiftly on the sidewalk to look for any good shelters they can just stay in for a night or two.

"What happened to all the hobo huts that once invaded city streets?" Spongebob asked.

Squidward rolled his eyes at how oblivious that sponge is "I'm pretty sure you know why..."

Spongebob shrugged.

A sigh came from Squidward "Communism"

Spongebob nodded at his answer "Oh well at least there's some positives"

Sandy looked astonishingly at how clean and massive some of the buildings were. No graffiti. No drug dealers. No prostitutes. It seemed so perfect.

Squidwards leg was still injured. They don't know if the bullet is still in him and how long until it gets infected.

Squilvia observed her husbands leg in worry "We need to get you a doctor"

Sandy got sassy "And what would we say? Oh! He got shot In the leg while breaking out of prison? Like hell we aint that stupid!"

"We can lie"

"Lie how? There's like zero crime" Sandy retorted.

Squilvia stopped walking "Well...we're criminals"

Everyone else stopped and looked back at Squilvia. Her cold shy eyes were now hidden with her black hair.

"Don't you get it? We are crime! Fugitives!"

Everyone especially Sandy were taken back by these words "Well..."

But there was nothing. Sandy even lost words to Squilvia's straight forwardness. They eventually just kept looking until Sandy had found a fire escape stair case.

"OK y'all stay here and keep lookout while I go and try the door upstairs. With that Sandy walked the metal staircase up to the door on the top and with a gentle push the door opened.

"Hey y'all! I think we found our "HQ" "

The feeling of relief filled their chests. The group started noticing people walking the streets already so they moved hurriedly. Patrick carried Squidward through the door and dropped him on the floor. It was an attic of sorts. Wooden floor, walls, and boxes.

"Perfect place to hideout! Seems like this place is abandoned." Sandy cheered.

They placed Squidward against a wall with his leg propped up on a box. Everyone just started casually looking through boxes out of boredom.

"Oooh! I found a picture!" Patrick giggled.

Spongebob grabbed the picture out Patrick's hands "Good lookin' family..."

The picture showed the average family of a dad, mom, son and daughter all smiling. Spongebob started wondering where this family is now and if they're still this happy. Mr. Krabs held the picture now and was looking back in his own memories.

"Y'know lads, you'll find out one day that a mans true treasure is his family"

Spongebob and Patrick listened intently.

"I wish we can go back to Bikini Bottom...even if it's still the USSP"

Squidward grabbed his leg in pain "Ok enough with the tearjerkers, I just thought of something how are we going to get food and water?"

"And medical aid" Squilvia added.

Sandy shook her head "Look I aint God, I can't do everything"

An idea came to SpongeBob's mind "Couldn't we get water from the pipes below?"

Sandy shook her head again "The government will get suspicious when the water supply gets used up faster than usual"

"You know what this means don't you?" Squidward said.

Everyone stared at him for his piece of knowledge "We're gonna have to...steal"

Squilvia pounded her fist "Steal?! You are not the man I married! Where's your morals?"

"What morals? You said it yourself we're fugitives!"

Squilvia just sat in silence steaming from the anger built inside her.

"Won't we be all over the news?" Spongebob questioned.

The feeling of fear triggered in Sandy "Oh didn't think about that...but its worth a shot"

No one seemed to move. Everyone was to afraid to leave the comfort of the attic. They knew their mug shots would be flying around saying how evil and dangerous they are.

Squidward got the nerve to speak now "Well I'm crippled, Sandy's identity is too obvious, and Patrick's a retard"

"Hey! That's pretty mean to say to my friend!" Spongebob yelled.

Squidward smirked at the sponges little outburst. He loved it when Spongebob got angry because it was so out of character and he thought Spongebob looked stupid doing it.

"My bad I meant _mentally impaired" _Squidward laughed off.

"Asshole" Sandy mumbled.

Spongebob stood up with shaky legs "I'll go"

Everyone looked with shock at Spongebob. The yellow sponge proudly walked to the door and was just about to open it.

"Wait...you need to be disguised." Sandy pointed out.

Sandy dug through a box next to herself. She pulled out a short black wig and threw it at her husband.

"That should do the trick"

Spongebob awkwardly settled the wig on top of his head. Everyone looked at him with questionable eyes.

"What?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't think you'll fool anyone" Squidward stated.

Sandy stood up "Well it's got to work! Now leave you have until seven to get supplies"

Spongebob nodded and headed out the exit door. The fresh morning breeze reminded Spongebob back to the good ole' days.

_"Wow I got so caught up recently I completely forgot what it was like before" _

Spongebob walked down the stairs and into the masses. He was worried that one day he'll actually forget who he is.

_"I mean look at me...I have to wear a wig and hide in an attic just to get by..."_

Spongebob finally took notice of his surroundings. Everyone seemed surprisingly happy and all in their State issued uniforms. Thankfully no one seemed to suspiciously eye Spongebob.

"Hello Ann!"

"Hey Barb!"

The two fishes hugged each other in pretty fake smiles. There was surprisingly little to none of the propaganda posters Spongebob usually found at home.

_"And yet everyone seems to be going along..."_

Spongebob took a break from his curiousity and headed to an ally behind a grocery store. Since he didn't have a ration ticket with him he had to look for other sources of food. He glanced at the dumpster that was filled with spoiled goods harvested from local fields.

_"I can't believe I'm gonna do this"_

He wasn't talking about the dumpster though. He walked through the front entrance. Little aisles of food made his stomach growl. The cashier didn't seem to notice him. This was it.

Spongebob swiftly hid in the aisles stuffing as much food as he can in his underwear. He grabbed bread, fruits, vegetables, eggs...all that he could manage. Spongebob looked back at the cashier. Still not looking. Spongebob casually walked out of the store with a beaming red face. He started walking quickly but carefully.

_"And last off six fugitives are on the loose after being charged with unspeakable crimes..."_

Spongebob froze. He turned to see a TV at a furniture store.

_"Oh crap" _thought Spongebob.

_"If you spot any of these six fugitives extra rations will be a prize to the honored."_

Spongebob watched in horror as his and five other known faces pop up on the screen. He backed up fearfully and headed out towards the attic. The streets were clearing as clocks were about to hit seven.

"Hey yellow kid!" A man yelled.

Spongebob again froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes?"

The man walked up to his face uncomfortably and peered up and down. Spongebob could feel the sweat forming under his arms and the race of his heartbeat.

"You look like that yellow fugitive on TV"

Spongebob gulped _"He knows"_

The mans eyes widened "I FOUND ONE! TRAITOR!"

Spongebob now ran with all his might away from a group of fish close behind. He had know idea things would turn this bad. Almost no one was on the streets by now except the man and a few others. Then something strange happened.

A large bell out of nowhere rang signaling it was seven. Spongebob payed no mind to the bell at first but he heard the footsteps behind him no more.

Spongebob turned around to see what's up. The man and the group froze in their place and started to turn and head back. Spongebob couldn't believe his eyes.

_"They're actually turning back..."_

Spongebob smiled at the utter less confusion. He then heard a faint noise in the distance coming from the men. Spongebob recognized the rhythm but not the words. Then it struck him.

_"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism!"_

He thought he would never have to hear those words again. He kept running away but the noise kept getting louder and louder. He realized people from shops all over were synchronizing.

_"What's going on?"_

SpongeBob's mind raced like his legs. He finally made it to the building where his friends were at. He could still here that monotone chat circling his head. He busted through the door meeting surprised looks from around the room.

"What took you so long?" Patrick complained.

Spongebob slowed his breath as he tried to answer.

"Oh you really don't want to know"

He emptying his clothes of the food he stole on the floor. Everyone looked at them with caution at first but began to chow down.

Sandy in between bites asked "Where'd you get these food?"

Spongebob twiddled his thumbs for a bit. He was always trying to do the good thing ever since he was little. But his character is changing dramatically in these times.

"I...I stole them" Spongebob spat out.

He looked up to see a mix of emotions from his peers. Squidward started laughing.

"AHAHA! I can't believe you of all people!"

Sandy and Mr. Krabs just sat there in silence. Patrick just kept on eating without care. Squilvia started tearing up as she spoke.

"See...its already starting..."

Squilvia wiped her face clean of tears and continued "I'm starting to realize how frickin' insane this society is now..."

Sandy patted Squilvia's shoulder "I think we all knew for a while"

Squilvia pushed off Sandy "No I don't think y'all understand it the way I see it"

Squidward rolled his eyes "Well how do you see it?"

Squilvia pushed her hair back "They're pushing change so much that even the warm-hearted are turning cold."

"Wow a lot has changed about you what happened to the die-hard state lover?" Squidward asked.

Squilvia didnt answer. She then stood up and went to the other side of the room to be with herself for a while. Everyone else to sat in silence trying to make sense of Squilvia's interpretation. A knock interrupted their silence piercing fear and anxiety through their bodies. But this time it will never leave them ever again.


	19. Divide

Chapter 19: Divide

Everyone wasn't sure if the knock was real or just play. But then it happened again. Squilvia started tearing up again. Have they got caught?

SpongeBob stood up and placed his wig on "I think everyone should hide"

Everyone quietly shuffled to where ever they found. SpongeBob walked over to the door with his hand on the handle. He opens the door.A man in a suit and shades on meets Spongebobs face.

"May I help you?"

The man stood in silence in the mid morning sun. SpongeBob started getting uncomfortable at the silence.

"I'm just gonna leave" SpongeBob declared.

As SpongeBob closed the door the man put his foot in between. The man held up the gun to the sponge.

"Under USSP law you're now under arrest"

Spongebobs face turned red with fear "For what?"

The next moment the man was on the floor, bleeding from the head. SpongeBob turned around to see Sandy threw a crowbar at the man.

"Sandy?"

Sandy nodded.

"If there's one there's more coming"

Everyone froze. Then panicked. Sandy grabbed the body and pushed it aside. She secretly hated dead things but at this point weakness can't be shown. Squilvia started sobbing again.

"Is..Is...Is..."

Sandy yelled back "Yes he's dead! Now help us pack up!"

Everyone had grabbed what they can. Food, clothes, and supplies to keep them alive. As soon as everyone was done they had no idea what to do with the body.

"Bury it?"

"No! Too much time!"

"Burn it?"

"We're underwater..."

"Cut it up and hide it?"

"..."

Spongebob thought about this for a moment "There's a dumpster below..."

The next thing you new the body was dropped in the dumpster covered by other forms of trash.

Patrick shivered a bit "I feel dirty"

"Maybe its because you've haven't showered since high school" Squidward chuckled.

Sandy pointed her eyes at Squidward. Patrick was still shaking.

The faint noise of police sirens were beginning to pound their ears. They had to leave. Fast.

"Where do we go now?" Squilvia frantically asked.

Sandy actually had hit a dead end. They were stuck right in the middle of a city nowhere near the countryside. Her instincts were kicking in viciously now.

"Run"

Squidward looked at Sandy confusingly "Come again?"

"Run Run! RUN!" Sandy shouted.

They hurried down a back ally for more discreetness. No one said a word and no one lead they just kept trying to avoid hearing anymore sirens. The allies were way quieter than the streets with only dumpsters and litter showing presence of life. It was only a matter of time before the police found out their dirty deed which had shivers down Sandy's back just thinking about it.

The group eventually stopped behind a grand building. They were all panting (even Squidward as his leg was getting better) with their heartbeats still racing. The sirens seemed to be gone but any of that could change in an instant.

Mr. Krabs panted out while holding his knees "So...where might we be?"

Sandy leaned against the wall of the building trying to think. She looked up. She looked left and right. The building was far wider and taller than the rest. Covered in gold. Big flag on the top.

"Equality, Humanity, Progressivism" Sandy mumbled as she read the top of the building.

Squidward raised an eyebrow "Why did you say that?"

She seemed crouch a bit "We might have to move"

"But I'm tirrrrred!" Patrick complained.

"Where are we?" Squilvia shouted.

Sandy seemed to be in even more stress "The capitol"

"We know! But where in the capitol?" Squidward asked.

Spongebob touched his wife's fuzzy brown forehead "Are you OK? Need water?"

Sandy shook her head "The Capitol building"

She met bulging eyes and dropped jaws all around her. They were actually there. The head control of this grand utopian empire of the Pacific was just an arm length away. This is where the magic happens.

"Ok so now we understand basic geography we've got to go" Sandy spitted out.

Squidward gave a disgusted stare right into the squirrel's eyes. She usually took these kind of stares as competition.

"Got something to say four legs?" Sandy placed her hands on her hips.

Squidward crossed his arms without losing his stare " You bet I do"

"Then let's hear it"

Squidward smiled "Well maybe instead of fleeing we can you know...pay a visit inside the capitol building"

Sandy shook her head in disbelief "This is why we don't have you running this pack"

Squidward smirked a bittrying to outsmart his squirrel friend "Look we all get were fugitives..."

"Can you please stop calling us that!" Sandy shouted.

Squidward shrugged and continued on " We've committed so many crimes that it doesn't matter any more. Why don't we actually find out how and why everything is the way it is?"

Sandy pondered this for a moment. The suns rays were stabbing warmth through their bodies like a knife. Sweat was starting to drip down their face.

"I..I think that's a bad idea"

Squidward smiled "You're scared"

Sandy shot her eyes at Squidward like daggers "So? Shouldn't we be thinking of more important things?"

Squidward shrugged "I just thought since we're free, might as well use it to our advantage and maybe help others?"

Sandy glanced at her now exhausted friends and back to SquidWard with worried eyes "Do you think we can get caught?"

Squirdward let out a big sigh "Well anything is possible so maybe one of us should check it out"

"And the rest of us?"

Squidward petted his invisible beard " I suppose they would continue on hiding or...leaving"

Sandy raised a brow at the peculiar statement from the salty squid "Leave what exactly?"

Squidward chuckled "Huh you're not as smart as I thought apparently"

Sandy felt the boiling blood rushing to her cheeks. She shoved Squidward against the wall. Squidward shook his head smiling.

"You know leave the country"

Sandy's blood cooled "Leave the USSP?" Sandy was astonished at such a suggestion and that she didn't think of it first.

"Squidward, I think that'll be a little dangerous you know how heavily guarded the border will be"

Squidsqrd lost his smile "That's why one of us needs to stay here to mind of find a loophole"

"Wow Squidward you're finally taking risks I like that" Sandy noted.

"So are we gonna do it or naw?"

Squidward also looked at his fellow peers. All of them were now sitting or leaning against the wall trying to keep them selves awake in the soothingly warm sun.

"What choice do we have? Run? At least we might get helpful information if one of us are in the capital"

Sandy scratched her head "Alright, besides lack of communication and the threat of getting killed I see no problem but who will do it?"

Squidward shrugged "Whoever is most capable so SpongeBob and pink doofus are out"

He chuckled at his insult. Sandy's smile was lost again.

"I'm still the only Squirrel in the sea so I'm out"

"Mr. Krabs is too old"

"Squilvias a nut"

Sandy looked at Squidward. They had a rough past that's no doubt. Though they found common ground in this utopian hell hole.

"That leaves you"

Squidwards heart was now pounding like an African drum. He knew.

" Well I'm not the most tech savvy so..."

Sandy patted his shoulder "You'll do good partner"

Squidward walked over to his wife and kissed her "Be safe baby girl"

Squilvia raised a brow "What are you talking about?"

The others there started getting curious due to Squilvias concerned voice.

"I'm leaving the group for a while"

Gasps were heard around the group.

"Ooh can you bring me a souvenir when you get back?" Patrick asked.

Squidward rolled his eyes "Everything's a joke to you"

Patrick shrugged "It just doesn't seem important"

"Go jump in a trench"

"I like trenches" Patrick giggled.

Spongebob cried into Sqiidwards shirt "Don't lea...leavvvve"

Squidward pushed him aside "Man up already I'll be back one day"

Sandy grabbed a nearby curtain and ripped it off. She started wrapping the cloth around Squidwards head with force.

"Say you're sensitive to sun it'll pass as a disguise"

Squidward scratched his neck. The rough cheap cloth was unbearable.

"Alright I guess this is where we part"

Squilvia sobbed. Sandy held her hand as they parted ways. No one turned around as the emotions would ruin their plan. Life and death are now getting thinner in distance as choices and secrets determine what's next.

**A/N: Hey y'all sorry for the long wait I'm out of town so I'm almost never near a computer so updates will take longer for the rest of the month.**


	20. With the Top

Chapter 20: With the Top

Sandy jumped over a fence hidden in an ally. She motioned the others to follow suit. Spongebob fell face first on the ground giving Patrick a cushion for his fall. Mr. Krabs and Squilvia jumped next.

"Oooh me back" Mr. Krabs howled.

Sandy put her finger against the crabs mouth. The night time sky blanketed the city with its twinkling stars and bright moon light. The gang was now uptown near the city limits, only a mile or two away from the vast nothingness of desert. From then on out no one new what was to expected but just wait. Wait.

"How are we goona talk to my hubby?" Squilvia asked with a pout.

Sandy rolled her eyes "We've been over this, I. Don't. Know."

Spongebob rubbed his prison necklace. He forgot about it to now but the sensation of the cool metal calmed his nerves.

"Well do you know if he's safe? Alive?" Squilvia whimpered.

Sandy muttered a "Yes" but in reality her guess was good as Squilvia's. Sandy didn't let her worries overcome her as she has four others to step in that place.

Patrick's stomach growled "Feed me!"

Spongebob patted his friends back "We'll get some, I promise"

Patrick hugged his belly "Daddy will take care of you..."

The streets were dark and gloomy. Their feet were aching from the hiding and running for the past couple of days. Sandy stopped at a corner, looked both ways for cars and proceeded to walk. The blocks seemed endless as if they were trapped inside.

"I'm Tired!" Patrick bellowed.

"We know! Shut up for heavens sake!" Sandy retorted.

A shiver jolted through SpongeBob's back. He could hear Sandy panting out of frustration.

"Why do y'all complain so much? Yes I know we're starving! I know we're tired! And No I don't know when Squidwards coming back! "

She saw the look of shock on her friends faces. "But we're doing it for our own good because..."

"Our own good?!" Squilvia sassed.

Squilvia walked up to Sandy's face "What good? We're miserable!"

"I told ya I know we're miserable but its for a good reason. I mean wouldn't you rather be free and miserable than comfortable restricted?"

Squilvia hesitated for a moment " Sometimes ignorance is bliss..."

"Bull! You said it yourself how awful this government is! What do you want? Ignorance or what's right?"

Squilvia hanged her head down not wanting to show her embarrassment "I don't know what I want anymore..."

Mr. Krabs comes over and pats Squilvia's back as she starts sobbing. Sandy turned around and started walking.

"C'mon now we got places to be"

The silence again falls upon them through the rest of the city till the end. The last buildings of the capitol now surrounded them as they looked far upon the vast wilderness of nothing. Sandy turned back to her gang.

"Our freedom might be over those dunes fellers..."

* * *

The scarf's itchiness was unbearable to Squidwards head. But besides the occasional sweat drops he was rather fine with himself. Squidward was currently in the capitol building sleeping on a bench underneath the dome. He managed to pose as a worker for the government with an I.D. he stole from the lost and found near by. He woke up to the sunlight shining through the skylight on top of the dome. The dome had many floors up to the roof each decorated with banners and flags representing the country. The railings and walls were all golden to show the wealth of the capitol.

Squidward got up from the bench and let his tentacles touch the cool marble floor. He gave out a big yawn and stretch. The capitol of a powerful empire was awfully quiet like a museum. Squidward walked over to a nearby bathroom to wash up and use the toilet.

He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the bags under his eyes. "I look terrible"

He washed his hands, face, and underneath the head scarf to get ready for the day. He proceeded to walk out as two other men walked in. he took out his I.D. and looked over it once again.

_Name: Squish Everett_

_Birthdate: 11/5/66_

_Job: Social Strategist _

_I.D. # : 171030476_

Squidward let out a giant sigh. He had no clue what he was doing or where to go but as crowds of fish start rolling in he had to blend in with the pace. He proceeded to walk in the crowd of suits and mundane haircuts, no one seemed to speek but only the sound of shoes against the marble echoed off the dome. Squidward decided to squeeze himself inside a crowded elevator.

"Uh I'm new here, do you know where a social strategist goes?" Squidward tapped the shoulder of a young man.

The young man pressed the button "10".

"It's on that floor you can't miss it"

"Thanks" Squidward mumbled.

About each floor large amounts of fish exited the elevator till Squidward was practically alone. The elevator made a final ding and opened its last floor. Squidward walked out to the white hallway and saw a double set doors infront, A bathroom to his left and a staircase to his right.

"Is this a joke..."

Squidward walked over to the doors and yanked it open. He was met with eyes of many elite workers wondering who this visitor is.

"Uh...hi I'm Squish Everett"

"Ah yes Squish take a seat" A man with gray hair pointed to a seat at the end of the table which Squidward followed.

"Well Mr. Everett we were just talking about our new plans for improvement"

Squidward shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"As all of you may know, eight prisoners tried to escape the prison last weak"

The look of defeat was shining in his eyes. "We killed two of them, but six managed to escape"

Squidward bit his lip. He now knew for certain the girls were dead.

The man closed his eyes as he spoke "That's why we have a new protocol"

His voice took a dark turn "Jeffery bring out file 77"

Another fish took out a file from his bag and handed the Manila file to the boss. The man took out the papers and looked up.

"Gentlemen, we're adding new technology to the mind chips"

Squidward felt his body boil _"Mind chips? What does he mean? Seems like mind control. Is that why people here are so blindly obedient?"_

Everyone in the room nodded.

"We're now starting to have the ability to send images to everyone's minds, Y'know maybe help find the escapees and other things"

He chuckled at the last part. Squidward was astonished at how open the top men were.

"Boy will President Ovidi get a joy out of this..."

"We have a President? I thought this was a people's republic"

Everyone in the room laughed.

The boss wiped away a tear "Heh you must be new. Listen newbie equality is an illusion, There always has to be a leader but this one is secret to the public eye"

"How peculiar" Squidward mumbled.

The boss took a sip of coffee. He looked around and then took another.

"Y'all are dismissed"

The boss got up and left with the others but Squidward stood behind trying to pretend to adjust the headscarf. He looked to see the file left on the table. His palms began to sweat and his heart starting beating fast. He grabbed the file and hid it under his shirt.

"Alright now I got a couple hours to kill before the days over"

He walked out to the hallway to see the fellow men chatting and laughing. One turns to see a jittery squid.

"Hey Squish is it? You should come hang with us after lunch, we'd love to show how all this works"

Squidward felt his sweat moving the file out of his shirt. He managed to nod and sped walked to the bathroom avoiding the glares. He walked into the surprising elegant bathroom and to the last stall. He usually wouldn't do these things back in his old life, that wave of guilt still tortured him as he opened the file.

The papers overall talked about the new project and the basic functions of the mind chip. Wait.

"This is not like the others." He mumbled.

He held up a folded piece of paper and opened it. Untill now he hadn't realize how tight these fish were on.


End file.
